Little Bundles of Joy
by XMemeto.MoriX
Summary: An innocent trip to the toy store turns Woody's, Jessie's, Buzz's, and Bo Peep's world up side down when Andy gets four dolls that says they are Woody's and Jessie's kids, niece or nephew but can they keep the truth from their own kids. check it out!
1. We're What!

**A/N: Ok this is my first ****Toy Story**** fanfic. So please be nice. I got this idea when I went on Midway Mania at Disneyland. I saw a poster that had Jessie and Woody on and I just thought they looked cute together. So being a fanfic fantic at the moment I checked out to see the ****toy story section**** and I notice that a lot of TS fanfics have the pairing WoodyXBo Peep and BuzzXJessie. So I no I might get a lot of hate comments but I just really needed to get this out of my system. This is going to be a WoodyXJessie story. Even if you don't like the pairing just check out the story, please. I worked hard on it. Enjoy! (But then again, it might not be that pairing. Hehehehe twists!)**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just my own characters and my own little plot. I also own a cookie! (Ok I'll shut it and go on with the story.)  
  
Little bundles of Joys

Chapter 1-We're what?!

It was a normal day in Andy's room. Buzz and Woody was laying lifeless on said boy's bed, only because their owners were still in the house. The same thing went for Molly's room, Andy's little sister. A Jessie doll and a Bullseye horse (it's been six months since they came.) laid at the foot of the pillow and just as lifeless as the other toys in the room, waiting for the signal that it was safe to come alive. A fragile Bo Peep doll stood on the white night stand near the bed, hoping the sound will come already. She really wants to see her boyfriend soon. It was getting two risky to come alive while there were people in the house, since they were almost caught by Andy two or three times. Lucky for them, he wasn't paying attention.

"Come on kids!", Andy's mom called from the bottom of the stairs, "We are going to be late!"

"Coming!", Andy and Molly answered in unison. As the two kids headed out the door, Molly asked, "Can we go to the toy store, please?"

"Only if your good.", was their mother's response before she shut the door behind her. Inside the children's room, the toys sprang up to life and started to panic. Trips to the toy store means new toys. New toys means some old ones getting replaced and once your replaced you are forgotten. Next up for that toy could mean yard sale. This was the first time Jessie and Bullseye have been through something like this in the Davis' household. So they were confused when they walked inside Andy's room with Bo Peep and saw everyone was almost panicing as if they were going to get blown up. Before Jessie could ask a question, Woody yelled, from the top of the bed, over the crowd to get their attention.

"Please! Everyone needs to calm down! Its just alittle trip to the toy store!", Woody yelled, which got alittle attention, "We have been through them before."

"We gained new friends that way too! It's not all that bad. Nothings going to happen." , Buzz added, trying to help his best friend. During all this, Jessie climbed up on the bed to stand by her boyfriend, Buzz, and one of her best friend, Woody.

"Yeah, they're right. What could they possibility get that could change our lives so bad? It's going to be great! New toys can lead to fun and exciting adventures! Just ya'll wait and see!" , Jessie added, trying to get everyone excited not nervous. It doesn't take much to convince many of the toys, so this battle was easily won. Although some were still skeptical, they kept it to themselves. The panic level in the room dropped as everyone went to go find something to entertain themselves for the time being. The two couples, Woody with Bo Peep and Buzz with Jessie, went under the bed to play a private game of Clue for their entertainment. After an hour or so, Hamm was looking out the window and saw the family's minivan pull up to the drive way.

"Everybody! Andy's back!" , the piggy back yelled. Everyone practically dropped what they were doing and ran to where they were before he left. They expected footsteps to come up the stairs, but heard nothing but silence. After a minute, the door slammed and then nothing. Toys near the window took a glance outside to see the van pulling out again.

"It's safe. They left.", the toys called out. The toys slowly came back to life, confused. They thought about it for a moment and decided to forget about it. Probably the family just forgot something and came right back to get it. They went back to whatever they were doing before the little interruption.

"I wonder what that was all about.", Bo Peep muttered to no one in particular.

"Who cares? Let's go back to the game! I say it was Woody who killed Buzz with Bo Peep's hook-cane thingy!" Jessie pointed to each thing as she mentions it. "Hehehehe! Admit it Woody you are the killer! Bwhahahaha!", Jessie said as they walked back to their game.

"Those options are not avaible. You need to pick the ones in the game.", Woody retorted.

"Who said I was talking about the game? Never question my logic!"

"You are so childish."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"Buzz what do you even see in her?!"

"I think her childish ways are funny and she is the most beautiful cowgirl there ever is.", Buzz answered, which caused both him and Jessie to blush.

"Aw, come here! You deserve a kiss.", Jessie said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ew.", Woody said.

"Come here Cowboy. I know you want one, too.", Bo Peep said as used her cane to pull the blushing cowboy closer to her. She wrapped her fragile porcelain arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. They pulled each other closer and kissed on the lips for three seconds before they pulled away when they heard gagging noises coming from Jessie and Buzz.

"As I've said before, childish. Now come on." , Woody said as he lifted up the bed sheets that reached the floor that acted like the door to their private game room. Bo Peep went in first followed by Jessie, Buzz, and finally Woody. A few minutes after the four lovebirds went back to their game, the bedroom door opened alittle bit and toy cowgirl head peeked in. She looked a little like Jessie just younger. The teenage looking doll had brown hair in two separate braids with bangs that ended at the top of her left eye and dark blue eyes. She wore a black hat and had almost the same clothes as Jessie. The cuff links and near the neck was red, the main shirt color was black with purple pockets where Jessie had hers. Also the same white buttons. She wore the same exact pants just a little tighter looking with a black belt and a gold plate in the front and black boots that had a rose picture sewn on to it. Also attached to the belt was an old worn out brown rope. Soon another toy head popped in. He had black shaggy hair with bangs that almost covers one of his green eyes. Both the girl and the boy had the same skin tone, alittle tan-ish color. He wore a red fanel shirt that has gray lines in it (like Woody's) and a black leather vest and blue denim jeans. In one on the back pockets of the jean is a red handkerchief that seems sewn in so it won't fall out. He also wore black boots and a red hat. Both teenagers looked at awe at the room they have opened up. They slowly walked in and started to see if they could find who they were looking for. Soon they saw Hamm walking in front of them.

"I betcha he would know where they are.", the girl said in a Western accent. The boy nodded in agreement and walked up to the piggy bank.

"Why hello there!", the girl greeted, "Do you happen to know where I could find Woody and Jessie?"

"Uh, yeah they're under the bed there." He pointed to said location to point out the direction.

"Is it ok to do down there?", the boy asked who had the same Western accent as he tried to get rid of the dirty thoughts that soon invaded his mind. The same went for the girl who just realized how wrong that sounded.

"Yeah, they have company down there with them.", Hamm assured.

"Thanks little critter!", said the brown hair girl and walked to said destination followed by her black hair companion. They soon arrived at the bed and was about to lift the sheet up when a thought accrued.

"Should we knock?", asked the girl. The boy shudged and lifted the sheet up, waiting for her to go under. Seeing this, she walked in with him on her tail. Woody, Jessie, Buzz, and Bo Peep surrounded the giant game board, so focused they didn't know about the new comers that just walked in. The only thing that provided light was a flashlight that brightly lit up the underside of the bed.

"I say it was the maid, in the kitchen, with the knife.", Woody guessed never taking his eyes off the board.

"Sorry I got the maid and the knife card.", Bo Peep said, showing the two card and putting it back.

"Dang it.", he muttered under his breath.

"YYYYYEEEEEEE-HHHHHAAAAA!", the girl yelled in delight. It startled everyone underneath the bed even the boy that came with her. Everyone stood up from the ground, ready to greet the strangers, but they weren't expecting what happened next. "I can't believe it! Its them, its actually them! Its them, its them, its them, them, them! Its really them!!!!" She jumped up and down without hitting her head on the bed above before she ran up and embraced Woody and Jessie. The two exchanged glances at each other to see if they knew this girl or boy that soon joined the hug just not as fangirl-ish. For Woody, he was experiencing a very weird case of deja vu.

"Um, not to be rude or anything but who are?", Woody asked, first to break the awkwardness of the room.

"Aren't you Woody and Jessie?", the girl asked, confusion lingered in her voice. They pulled away from the hug. They nodded a yes to the two teenagers.

"Well, I'm Andy Lovat!", the brown haired girl introduced, "And this here's Joseph-Jonas Pickett, but everyone calls him JoJo!" She patted his back and he gave a shy smile.

"We are also your niece and nephew.", JoJo added. The four dolls mouth dropped in surprise. Woody and Jessie couldn't believe it. Then again it could be worse they could have said they were their kids or something.

"Oh boy! Just wait till the other two see you!", Andy exclaimed cheerfully.

"How'd you get here anyway?", Woody asked the two.

"Toy store. I guess your owner bought us."

"Wait there's more of you? Where?", Jessie asked. She loves new friends and meeting new toys.

"Yessiry bob! They're still in the bag. You otta know them. I mean since they are your own flesh and blood, or should I saw stuffing and fabric."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I have some big news for ya'll!" ,Andy exclaimed optimistic. Buzz walked over to Jessie's side and held her hand to comfort her, seeing she was getting nervous. Bo Peep went to Woody's right side where he put his arm around her.

"Boy for a bunch of friends you guys seem comfortable. You two must have a lot of trust.", JoJo commented at the closeness. The four older toys looked at each other and gave glances that seem to say, "What is he talking about?"

"Wa-wa wait! Aren't you two together?", Andy asked as she pointed at Jessie and Woody. The two toys in question shook their heads and looked at each other as if the idea was crazy. The teenagers' happy cheerful face melt to a very shock and surprise look. Andy started to rub the back of her neck before she started to talk.

"Boy, wow, this makes the news more awkward.", she finally said.

"Well, what is it?", Woody and Jessie asked at the same time.

"Um. Congrats, Woody and Jessie, you two are the parents of a seven and six year old!", Andy finally said as she did spirit fingers. She nudged JoJo for help. He did the spirit finger lamely and said weakly, "Ta da?" The four older toys had their mouth open in shock.

_We are what?_ , Woody and Jessie thought, _We had kids?! Since when! We just met six mouths ago and now we are the parents of a six and seven year old! What happened!? What are we go--  
_  
_**Crash!  
**_  
Their train of thought was interrupted by the sound of crashing plates from out near the hall. The toys on a force of habit ran out from under the bed and towards the source of the sound.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: Hehehehe. My first chapter! Yay! I'll post up the second one as soon as I can, but in the mean time go and check out my other stories, if you want of course. Oh and if some parts of this seem random, it's because I wrote this while eating something sugary! Go cookies! Please review!**


	2. Meet the kids

**A/N: Here is chapter 2. I'm on a roll today! Enjoy chapter 2! Hehehehehehehe. I guess my good ideas only come after I have a ton of sugar. I just ate a chocolate cake! Ok I'll stop before I start rambling.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Toy Story or its characters. If I did, I would be stinkin' rich and I'm not. I only own Andy Lovat, JoJo Picket and the Woody's and Jessie's kids you are going to meet here. I also own my imagination which could conjure up the stories that I write. **

Little Bundles of Joys

Chapter 2- Meet the kids

Andy and JoJo ran outside of the bed with Woody, Jessie, Buzz, and Bo Peep following them. The toys within ear shot stared at the door from which a previous crash was heard not long ago.

_**Crash!**_

The two teens looked worried as another crash came. They wasted no time and ran to the door.

"You don't think they got out of the bag now, do you?"

"We won't know for sure 'til we check it out.", JoJo muttered under his breath.

"Uncle Woody, Aunt Jessie I think you guys might wanna come. This has ya'll involved.", Andy said once they got halfway and added, "Oh and friends can come." The older adults followed trying to catch up with them. JoJo put two of his fingers into his mouth and let out a whistle identical to the one Woody uses to call the pet dog. Bullseye came out of nowhere and ran long side its caller. Soon the two hopped on the galloping house in one easy stride and without skipping a beat.

"Come on Jo. Steer this thing.", Andy commanded.

"You make it sound as if Bullseye's a car.", her companion joked.

"This is as close to one as we are goin' get.

_**Crash!**_

Another sound of smashing plates was heard, but louder as they were getting closer. The horse stopped at the corner where they could hear laughing. Woody, Jessie, Buzz, and Bo Peep slowed down once they caught up to the two teens. They hopped down from the horse and quickly peeked their head passed the corner and saw two little kids inside of the china package.

"Ok ya'll what's the plan?", Andy asked as she turned back to the other toys.

"What do you mean?", Jessie asked she tried to catch her breath.

"Well, since you and the space man have a thing, same with the cowboy and the shepherdess, what are you going to tell them? They think you are their parents."

"Do you even know their names?", JoJo asked seeing they still have the same clueless look on their face. The Cowboy and Cowgirl shook their heads. They just learned they are the 'proud' parents of two and they never learned the names.

"Oh, my bad. The seven year old's name is Tyler and the six year old is Casey."

_**Crash!**_

"Ok, why don't you guys think up a plan while we get them down. We'll try to stall but for only so long.", JoJo said as he pulled Andy over to the china cabinet where the kids were playing. He let go as soon as they were in front of the broken plates on the floor. JoJo had his arms crossed and Andy had her hands on her hips, waiting for the two little kids to notice them. After a few seconds, the brown hair girl decided to say something.

"Ok, you little pains in the dairy air, you have to the count of five to get your cisterns down here before I kick it down!", Andy threatened. The two kids looked scared as they stared below to their cousins that looked obviously mad. The ten girl cocked her eyebrow as to say, 'you coming down or what?' Tyler's blue eyes' and Casey's green eye's looked at them pleading to let them stay.

"You guys are stuck up there, right?", JoJo said seeing they won't comply to their cousins threat as usual.

"No!", Tyler yelled, "We just don't wanna go down. You can't make us!"

"Yeah!", his little sister, Casey, backed up, "You aren't our parents!"

"Well, they're right around the corner there waiting for you.", Andy said looking at said corner hoping the 'adults' came up with an idea. The little kids pleading eyes widen in surprise and happiness soon showed.

"They are?", Tyler and Casey replied excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah! They want to see you, but only if you come down."

"Okay dokie!"

"They are so easy to convince.", Andy whispered to JoJo as the two made their way down.

Around the corner, Woody and friends tried to think up a plan that will work.

"Why don't we just tell them the truth?", Jessie suggested, but was quickly shot down.

"It will only end with them sad and confused.", Woody muttered.

"Well, there is one way, but we all need to agree on it for it to work.", Buzz said

"No we are not sending them to space."

"No not that. Why don't you and Jessie _**pretend**_ to, you know, be together. For the sake of the kids.", he than added, "For now."

"I'm ok with it, if its for the children.", Bo Peep said, giving her permission for Woody.

"I'll go with it, if you want to.", Jessie said, looking at Woody. He stayed silent for a few seconds. He thought of some ways for this to back fire on them, but he tried to push those thoughts aside, for the time being since they seem to be pressed for time.

"For the kids.", he finally answered and smiled at his new **'**wife**'. **She returned the smile and they headed to the same place Andy and JoJo went to. They discovered Andy tying up Tyler and Casey with the rope she had earlier.

"Thank should hold ya, little rascals.", Andy said as she tighten the knot a little bit. The two tied up kids had on a pout. "No don't look like that. You should have seen this when we told ya to stay in the bag, but you didn't."

"Consider this your punishment.", JoJo added.

"How did our kids get tied up?", Woody asked as he and Jessie walked over to them.

"Her!", the kids ratted out as they stared at Andy.

"Hey they broke plates that belonged to the owner! Don't you think they will get suspicious about that once they see this?", she said as she pointed to the mess of plates on the floor.

"She does got a point."

"Dad!" Yeah, that's number one on the list that Woody and Jessie needed to get used to, being called mom and dad, but it could be fun.

"We'll decide all of your punishments later, but now I think we need some catching up to do." Woody went down on his knees to undo the knot that his niece has made. He unsuccessfully tried to undo but it wouldn't budge.

"Ugh!", he grunted in defeat after a minute of trying to get it untangle.

"Here let me.", Andy said as she went down on her knees and successfully undid the knot.

"I loosened it.", he muttered.

"Sure you did.", she said as she rolled up her rope and latched it back on her belt. "Well, we will leave the happy family to talk." With that, she dragged JoJo by the arm and down the hall.

The family of four gathered closer to each other and started to talk, ask questions, and started to look like an actual normal family. Andy and JoJo started back their way to the bedroom with the new family following slowly.

"To bad its all a lie.", Andy muttered with a little bitterness. "Or is it?"

"What do you mean?", JoJo asked.

"What if they magically end up together with the help of their kids or……. Maybe us?"

"That doesn't seem fair for those two." He pointed to Buzz and Bo Peep that also made their way to Andy's bedroom.

"You're right. Don't worry you'll soon warm up to the idea."

"What?"

"Nothing."

As they entered the room, a few swarmed the two teens as soon as they were seen. This action overwhelmed the teenage looking toys, they don't really like closeness with strangers they just met.

"Why do you look so much like Jessie?", a Mr. Potato head asked the two.

"Well, We-"

"What was that crash?", a Ms. Potato head doll asked the Cowgirl as she cut in front of her husband.

"Um?" Before she could answer, a T. Rex pushed the potato to the side and stood in front of Andy.

"Who are you and what's wrong with Ms. Bo Peep and Buzz?"

"I'm An-" she was stopped mid-way in her sentence by JoJo standing in front of her.

"If you all stop crowding us all your questions will be answered.", JoJo yelled over the crowd. They back off and looked at the two new toys curiously, so he continued, "Thank you. Now this." He pulled Andy to his side. "Is Andy Lovat and I'm JoJo Pickett. We also happen to the niece and nephew of Woody and Jessie." The crowd gasped at the news. "We'll explain that later, but they are on their way here with their….", he trailed off and nudged Skylar to tell them.

"Kids.", she sighed, "Yes they have kids." The crowd gasped even louder than before. They never would imagine those two together. Then what's going to happen to Buzz and Bo Peep? "We'll explain that later too. Just kept the truth about their parents a secret for now until we think up a better plan, please for the kids' sake." The crowd nodded in agreement and dispersed as if nothing just happened.

"Wow they're just as easy as the kids.", JoJo whispered.

"Uh huh." Just then the white bedroom door open to reveal Jessie, Woody, Tyler, and Cassie laughing and big smile on their faces. JoJo and Andy could help but smile at the sweet scene before them.

"What a Kodak moment!", Andy squealed.

"Too bad we didn't come with a camera.", he added. They looked back to the happy family to see Woody telling them to introduce themselves to the other toys, which they agreed to in a heart beat. Then Woody and Jessie walked over to the teens and, without saying anything, dragged them over to the closet.

"Buzz! Bo Peep! Can you please meet us in the closet. We all need to talk.", Woody called out. The two toys popped out and followed them to the dark closet, with buzz carrying a flashlight. Woody was dragging JoJo while Jessie was dragging Andy.

"What is the chance they are draggin' us to our death?", Andy asked.

"Very high." was JoJo simple response.

"You two have a lot of explainin'.", Jessie said as the closed the closet door and turned on the flashlight.

**A/N: I'll post chapter 3 as soon as I can. Oh and if my ending seems a little sloppy its because I'm kinda pressed for time. But I hoped you all enjoyed this! Until next time! Read and Review!**


	3. the Reason

**A/N: Here is chapter 3! In this chapter, you will learn the reason for the recent events that happened. It was the best reason I could think up and it was already in my head when I wrote the first chapter. I also want to thank tsfan89, poefreak, and KeyKey0414 for the reviews. Hope everyone enjoy the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Toy Story or any of its characters. I only own Andy Lovat, JoJo Pickett, Tyler, and Casey and my mind that has made this story.**

Little Bundles of Joy

Chapter 3-The Reason

"We were not part of that diamond smuggling ring last Friday! Me and JoJo here were just passin' through and happened to have some diamonds in our pockets. So what! Everybody does!", Andy said. Woody and the gang, JoJo and Andy were in Andy's closet. A flashlight flashed brightly on the two teens as the older toys brought them into question. All the toys that were in closet looked at her as if she was crazy, which she possibly could be at this point. JoJo slowly turned his head to her and gave her the same stare that everyone had. "What?"

"What in the world are you talking about?!", he hissed after a couple of seconds of complete silence.

"What? This is the first time being in the hot seat and I wanna do it the way they show it on T.V. You know where they do good cop bad cop."

"Idiot.", he whispered and then turned back to Woody and Jessie, "Since she seems to be in a fantasy, I'll tell ya'll what happened."

"We're listening.", Woody said.

"Ok. So you all still remember Woody's Round-up?" They nodded and he continued, "When, apparently they made a spin-off about Woody and Jessie."

"Since when?", Jessie asked.

"I think like four months ago, maybe five.", Andy said, snapping back to the conversation, "You guys don't watch television that much, huh?"

"Don't ask me why, I have no clue. I guess popularity wise. They added new characters, which resulted in me, Andy, and your two kids. I have a feeling the show is doing ok, since they did make toys for the show.", he finished, "Probably from popular demand.

"How come you know about us, but we had no clue who you were?", Woody asked.

"Well, when you can hear through the box, you can learn **a ton** of things. And kids how they are, they are easily convinced about a lot things. So, what was the plan ya'll thought of?"

"Me and Woody are going to pretend to be together _for now_.", Jessie answered, "And that's all that we thought of."

"When are you going to tell them the truth?", Buzz asked.

"What about when they get older? So they will understand better. You know mature a little bit.", Andy said, "They, _as we just said before_, are easily convinced about most things."

"I don't know about this. I can think of a couple of ways for this to back fire and end badly.", Woody said, still skeptical about the whole idea. In his head, he was listing all the ways he could think of.

"If they are the reasons we think.", JoJo started.

"We will make sure they won't happen.", Andy finished, "We can tell when someone is falling for someone else a hundred miles away."

"**Me** falling in love with.", Woody and Jessie started calm.

"_**Her**_!", Woody exclaimed in disbelief and pointed to Jessie, "Not in a _million years_."

"_**Him**_!", Jessie exclaimed with the same tone as him as she pointed to him, "Yeah right, we're _just_ friends. Nuthin' more."

"_Tsk. Tsk._ Denial is such a cruel state. Sooner or later it will break.", Andy whispered seriously and then turned happy, "Hey! It rhymed."

"That wasn't even what we were thinking at all. Well, at _least I wasn't_. I was talking about if they find out on their own. But no need to worry, I'll tell the other toys about this, too. To keep the secret.", JoJo said, trying to distract everyone from hearing his cousin say that.

"Are you sure this is right? Isn't there another way?", Bo Peep asked.

"Not at the moment, Miss."

"Well, we better go back. They are probably done introducing themselves to everyone." Everyone got up from their spot and opened the door to see a bunch of toys formed in a group.

"What's all this about?", Jessie said as she half ran and half walked to the crowd, "Come on I think they are starting a riot! Finally some action!"

"Oh, no! They found the diamonds!!", Andy exclaimed, still living in her fantasy and ran after her aunt.

"Gosh, she's an idiot. I better go make sure she won't get hurt.", JoJo said and ran after her as well. The three pushed their way to the center of the crowd and saw Tyler and Casey, looking a little scared.

Tyler had on dark blue button up long sleeve shirt that was tucked into his denim blue jeans. Around the neck of the shirt was black with white sewn in swirls that met in the middle. He wore a worn-out brown cowboy hat and black boots. He inherited Jessie's red hair and got blue sparkling eyes.

Casey wore red long-sleeve shirt that had black button near the neck. She had white swirls that came up from the bottom of the shirt and went up, but stopped somewhere in the middle. She also wore a denim skirt that reach a little below her knees and a white hat with a black band and pink boots. She had Jessie's green eyes and Woody's brown hair that was in a low ponytail.

The two little kids looked overwhelmed as questions came from left to right. They looked around and caught sight of Jessie.

"Mommy!", Casey yelled and ran into her arms with Tyler following her also relieved to see someone they knew.

" 'Mommy'?", Hamm asked, confusion clearly in his voice, "Hey, Jess, I didn't know you and Bu-"

"Woody! Yes. Uncle Woody and Aunt Jessie had a kid.", Andy interrupted and added, "I mean _kids_."

"But Woody and Jessie are n-"

"Together? Yes, they are.", JoJo interrupted. The kids being oblivious didn't notice the things almost said as Jessie took the kids near the closet where Woody, Bo Peep, and Buzz were waiting**. **They then took the kids out of ear shot as the two teens explained everything to the toys that had no idea what was going on.

"So let me get this straight. You want us to act if everything is normal while you guys lie to innocent little kids just to keep a secret?", Slinky asked the two when they finished.

"Yeah, pretty much. Just not as bad as it sounds.", JoJo answered.

"Ok." And everyone walked away as if nothing happen at all, leaving the two teens speechless.

"We could have said we were in a smuggling ring and they would act as if it was completely normal.", Andy said once the toys are gone.

"What is it with you and smuggling rings, anyway?", JoJo asked.

"I don't know. I just say the first thing that pops in my mind." They started to head back and saw Woody going towards them.

"So you have everything sorted out?", he asked.

"Yessirrie bob! They're goin' to go along with it.", Andy answered.

"Ok good. We're going to show the kids around. Do you guys wanna come?"

"Sure!"

"Why not?", JoJo asked. The three of them left the room and met up with Jessie, Tyler, and Casey outside of the door.

**A/N: I think this chapter kind ok, but I think it could have been better if it wasn't for my stupid writer's block. I wanted to update now because the next time might me Aug. 10 or something like that. I've kind of hit a writer's block. I need to reload on sugar. Once I get struck by inspiration I will write. Hopefully by then, my stupid writer block will be gone. Tell me what you guys think of this. Read and Review!**


	4. Bonding Together

**A/N: INSPIRATION HAS HIT ME!!!! Its either that or I have been hit with lighting....... but still whatever hit me, an idea has been born! So I have updated sooner than I thought I would have! With the help of my buddie, KeyKey0414, we have blown up my stupid writers block or at least tried to. Thank you buddie! Hehehehehehehe.... writers block went boom! So many pretty colors!**

Disclaimer: I don't own **Toy Story**** or its characters. If I did, you should know. I only own Andy Lovat, JoJo Pickett, Casey, and Tyler and my own imagination.**

**  
**  
Little Bundles of Joy

Chapter 4- Bonding together

"So what are we going to do about the plates?", JoJo asked as they neared the mess. Andy and him shot a glances at the two culprits of the crime, Casey and Tyler. The two kids looked away and whistled, or at least tried to it sounded more like raspberries, innocently, but inside they were laughing.

"Don't think we can't see under that façade.", Andy said.

"Ah! She using big words again!", Casey complained.

"I didn't know she could.", JoJo added. Andy rolled her eyes and decided to ignore her cousin's comment. Instead she playfully punched his arm, which caused him to stumble to left. The six toys walked up to what used Mrs. Davis' nice china.

"Lucky for us the dog's in the house. So they will suspect it was him.", Woody said as he was inspecting the plates.

"That's a relief."

"What were you two doing up there anyway?", Jessie asked the two, once curiosity got the best of her.

"Climbing.", Tyler answered.

"Playing.", Casey added, "And smashing." This earned her a hard nudge in the gut from Tyler's elbow. "Ow! What? It was your idea."

"Thanks for snitching on me.", he muttered.

"Your welcome!", his sister said cheerfully, oblivious to the sarcasm in his voice.

Jessie giggled and said, "My, aren't you two adorable."

"You two are lucky parents.", Andy said with a giant smile.

"Yes. We are.", Woody whispered a little regret in his voice. The more time they spend together, the harder he thinks its going to be tell them the truth.

"Whatcha say?"

"Nothin'. Come on; let's show you guys the house before Andy gets home." Woody then led the group down the stairs where they saw a plastic bag with four boxes inside. The bag was in the middle of the living room floor. The six toys approached the bag with caution that is except Andy and Jessie. The two cowgirls ran toward it and dived inside.

"Are they always like that?", Woody and JoJo asked at the same time. They also happen to nod their answer in unison.

"Freaky.", the young cowboy muttered as they walked up to the bag the girls dived into.

"What's in there?", Casey asked. She tried to step closer but was held back by her 'dad'.

"It might be dangerous. I'll check it out.", he said, "Watch over her, 'kay, JoJo?" The teenager nodded his head and watched his uncle go to the opening of the bag. Said object was deathly still as if no one was in there. The cowboy peeked into the bag and saw no sign of the two cowgirls. He looked over to JoJo who shrugged and stepped back as if he knew what was going to happen next.

"Huh?" Woody cocked his head to the side.

"Boo!", Jessie and Andy yelled and jumped out of the bag. In doing so they accidentally tackled him to the crowd, which caught them off guard. The three toys somersaulted until they hit a wall or stopped on their own.

"Boy that was fun! Lets do that again!", Andy exclaimed happily as she sat up straight. She looked over at her cousin and saw his face was shock, at the same time on the verge of laughing. She followed his gaze and saw Woody landed on top of Jessie where both were frozen in shock.

"Get a room!", she yelled after a few seconds of complete silence. Luckily, this got the adults out of there little trance. Woody scrambled up to his feet and held his hand out to help Jessie, who checks were turning a bright shade of red when she just realized what happened. She took his offer and stood back on her feet. They then saw Andy and JoJo laughing on the floor.

"What's so funny?", Jessie asked.

"We were starting to think you forgot there were little kids in the room.", JoJo answered once he calm down. The two teens and the two little kids, who joined in the laugh for the heck of it, sat back up after they finish their laughing fit.

"Yeah, you guys were gazing lovingly in each others eyes.", Andy added with a snappy romantic voice. "Bleh!" She threw her hands up and fell back to lie down again.

"Yeah, bleh!", Casey and Tyler said at the same time and copied their cousin. But when they landed their heads on the floor, they landed on a black remote. "Ow!.", the two little kids said in unison. Everyone looked to the T.V. screen, which of course was turned on when they kids landed on the remote. On the screen showed an ad for a set of C.D.s, which quickly ended and turned to a show. The Woody's Round Up theme song played to the opening sequence. It was almost the same as the old one, except it was in color and the new characters had to be added in. The one thing that was the same was that they used puppets. On the show, Andy was known as the 'rope-tyin' cowgirl, JoJo was a gifted horse rider, Casey was an animal-lover cowgirl, and Tyler was the "rootin', tootin'" shooter of the group. The old cast stayed the same as before. The six toys became hypnotized on the screen as they watched the show. A couple scenes maybe Jessie and Woody to blush because since on the in the show they are a couple. They watched two episodes until they heard the mini van pulling up. The four toys scrambled to the bag they were brought in and Woody and Jessie just dropped limped in their spot knowing they won't make it in time to run upstairs. The front door opened and in came Andy, Molly, and Ms. Davis.

"Remember, Andy, you need to finish your school project before you can play with the new toys.", Ms. Davis said with a stern voice.

" 'Kay, mom.", he replied as he picked up Woody and Jessie off the floor with one hand and carried the toy bag in the other. Andy walked up the stairs to his bed room and set the cowboy and cowgirl on his brown desk. He then put the toy bag on top of his bed before went back to the desk. He opened up a drawer on the side and pulled out a couple of items which included cardboard, paper, Popsicle sticks, and super glue. He then picked up the pencil that was lying near Woody and started to sketch out an outline, before picking up the super glue. He tried to squeeze some out, but nothing came out. He shook the bottle a little bit before trying again.

"Ugh, come on. Come out.", he muttered as he shook it and squeezed the bottle. Finally the glue came out but missed most of the paper. There was a puddle of clear goop on the desk and a little landed on Woody's hand which was on top of Jessie's hand.

"Oh, no.", he muttered to himself and ran out calling for his mom's help. The two sprang up to life once the door shut and looked at each other with worried eyes. They then turned to their hand which was now stuck together with super glue.

**A/N: I am one evil writer, but at least they get to spend some quality time together now they are stuck for now. Sorry that this chapter came out later than I thought it would be. I was working on this last week, but I wasn't able to finish this in time and we had to go. I was just able to work on this right now. I hope you readers out there liked it! Oh, before I forget, thanks poefreak and tsfanficsftw for the reviews! Until next time! Read and Review!**


	5. Oops!

**A/N: I hope you readers enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Toy Story or any of their characters. I also don't know the song that Woody and Jessie sing, Flyleaf does. Why do you people have to rub it in my face! I do own Andy Lovat, JoJo Pickett, Tyler, and Casey.**

Woody shook his hand in a feeble attempt to remove Jessie's hand from him. He's been trying this for two minutes. When they mean super glue, they _really mean super glue_.

"One more tug!", Andy yelled. She and JoJo walked up to their aunt and uncle as they tried to break apart. Andy had her arms around Jessie while JoJo had his arms around Woody. Their method was to do tug-a-war and see if the glue will break.

"Ok, ok. I feel my arm ripping!", Woody said, which stopped the pulling. Woody and Jessie stared at their joined hands.

"Lets just hope Mrs. Davis knows a way to take this apart.", Jessie muttered as she shook her hand again. Soon they heard footsteps coming from outside the door. The four dolls dropped lifeless on the desk, careful not to land of the super glue glop on the desk.

"That's a lot of glue.", Mrs. Davis tsked, "How did this happened?"

"Well, the glue wouldn't come out, so I squeezed it harder. When it finally came out, it caught me off guard, I guess.", Andy explained to his mom.

"Well, we should first clean this up." Mrs. Davis left the room and quickly came back with a wet rag. She wiped up the glue before it would stick there forever or for a while. She picked up Woody so she could wipe up glue near him, only to find him glued to Jessie. Mrs. Davis dangled Jessie by her hand with Woody dangling from hers. She looked over to Andy with a worry face.

"Can they be pulled apart?", Andy asked.

"Well, I'm not really sure sport. Maybe.", Mrs. Davis thought for a second and then she snapped her fingers. "Oh, I know what will do the trick!" She placed the two toys back on the table and went out of the room. She came back with a bottle with some sort of liquid in it. She carefully poured a small amount onto the dolls hands. The contents of the bottle had a strong smell of alcohol, not the one in the drink. She rubbed it into the glue and it started to dissolve. Woody's and Jessie's hand started to move again with the help of Andy's mom. She slowly pulled the dolls apart.

"Yay! They aren't stuck together!", Casey exclaimed by accident from the toy bag.

"Woah. Did you say something?" Andy shook his head. His mom decided to forget it, convincing herself she imagined it. "Ok, dinner's ready, if you're hungry."

"Alright! I'm starved!", Andy exclaimed as he followed his mom out of the bed room door.

"Wow, that didn't take long.", Jessie muttered to no one in particular.

"Yeah, but what its worth, I was glad I was glued to you."

"Huh?"

"Well, you are funny, so I'll be entertained.", he laughed, "And your also a good friend."

"Well, thank you Woody, same here." A little blush seems to crepe on to her face. "I, uh, got to go!" Jessie quickly turned around and jumped down from the desk. JoJo and Andy looked at each other and knew exactly what was going on.

"I got this one, Jo!", Andy yelled as she followed her aunt.

"She got what?", Woody asked the young teen. He shrugged and notice that his uncle been staring at his hand for awhile.

"What's the matter with your hand?", he asked.

"Nothing." Was Woody's reply, but he was lying. His hand felt weird, ever since Jessie touched his hand for that long.

'Why is my hand getting tingly? And oddly I think I like it.', he thought to himself. JoJo decided that he should give his uncle some space and hopped down from the desk.

"Hey, Aunt Jessie!", Andy greeted once she caught up with her.

"Oh, hey.", Jessie said, staring at her hand, the same one that was connected to Woody.

"Somethin' wrong with your hand?"

"Not really, it just feels weird."

"Maybe because of the smelly water Mrs. Davis put on your hand.", Andy suggested, "I can still smell it."

"Yeah. I guess your right."

'But why is this so tingly?', Jessie thought to herself.

_**The Next Morning**_

Most of the toys went to Andy's room for the time being while Andy, Mrs. Davis, and Molly went to the grocery store. Jessie was hanging out with Andy and JoJo near the end of the bed, relaxing.

"Do you guys know where everyone is?", Jessie asked the two as soon as she realized she didn't see them yet.

"Well, I know Casey is helping Bo Peep with her sheep. Tyler's probably with them as well.", JoJo answered.

"He may be the oldest but he trails after his little sister.", Andy added, "And I have no clue where Uncle Woody and Buzz are. Do you?" He shook his head, looking around his surroundings. They sat in silence for a minute, just staring blackly at the wall.

"Its quiet today.", he muttered, not like the silence one bit.

"BOR-ING! Is more like it.", she sang as she sat back up, "I going to explore a little more of the house. Wanna come, my partner in crime?"

"No thanks, I don't feel like getting _trashed_ this morning.", he answered sarcastically.

"Fine, suit yourself." She stood up and stretched before she made her way to the door. Jessie lay back on the floor and stared at the ceiling that is until she heard faint music coming from somewhere. She shot straight back up and looked around her surroundings. It seems it was just her and JoJo in the room, probably during her little space-out everyone converted to Molly's room instead.

"Hey do you hear that?", Jessie asked, seeing her nephew staring blankly at the ceiling. He sat up straight as well and listened carefully. He shrugged and went back to lying down.

"I don't hear anything.", he said.

"I'm going to check it out." She stood up and asked, "Do you want to come?"

"Nah, I better go and find out where Andy is first. Make sure she's ok." He stood up and walked to the door. She listened carefully again for the music, but heard nothing but silence.

'_Maybe I was imagining it.'_, Jessie thought to herself. She was about to turn to the door to catch up with JoJo when she heard it again. It sounded like a guitar, but where? She followed the sound quickly, hoping it won't disappear soon. She climbed on to the computer chair and made her way up to the desk. She found, what she believes is the source of the music. She saw Woody sitting on the window sill and strumming a small toy guitar.

"I didn't know you play.", Jessie said. He jumped when he heard her voice and he turned to face her.

"Oh, hey, Jessie.", he greeted her, "Wanna sit down?" He motioned his hand to the rest of the window sill. She nodded and sat on the opposite side, facing him. Jessie had her back against the wall with one leg dangling out the window.

"Where'd you find it?", she asked, pointing at said object.

"Oh, I think in the toy box. It was a long time ago."

"Oh, that's cool. I kind of heard you play, you're good."

"Thanks. Do you play?"

"No, but I kind of sing a little. I do know that song you were playing, though."

"Yeah, I hear Andy listening to it sometimes. I just play by ear I guess."

"C-can I hear it?" For some reason, Jessie was getting nervous around him.

'What's wrong with me?', she thought to herself.

"Sure. Why not?" Woody positioned his hands and started to strum the guitar while Jessie hummed along. Soon she could help but sing along to it.

_Thank you for being_

_such a friend to me_

_  
Oh I pray a friend for life_

_  
And have I ever told you_

_  
how much you mean to me_

_  
Oh you're everything to me_

Woody smiled at hearing her singing voice and quiently sang along with her.

_  
I'm thinkin all the time_

_  
how to tell what I feel_

_  
I'm contemplating phrases_

_  
I'm gazing at eternity_

_  
I am floating in serenity_

And I am so lost for words

_  
And I am so overwhelmed_

_Please don't go just yet_

_  
Can you stay a moment please?_

_  
We can dance together_

_  
and we can dance forever_

Under your stars tonight

_  
We'll live and breathe this dream_

Woody played a short guitar solo, while they tapped their feet to a tempo and bobbed their heads up and down.

_  
__Close your eyes_

_  
but don't dream too deep_

_  
and please pass me some memories_

_  
But I fall you're underneath_

_  
a thousand broken hearts_

_  
Carried by a thousand broken wings_

_  
A thousand broken wings_

Jessie smiled as he started to reach the end notes. They giggled nervously for a second.

"You sing great.", Woody complimented.

"Thank you. You play great as well.", she added. Little did they know that during the song, JoJo and Andy walked back into the room and saw the whole thing. They quickly left the room to give them more privacy, before they were seen.

"Awe! That was adorable!", Andy exclaimed after JoJo closed the door, "They were singing to each other! They really are falling for each other!"

"Look, remember the promise we made with Miss Bo Peep and Buzz?", JoJo said sternly.

"Maybe."

"And what was it?"

"To prevent things like this from happening.", she answered in defeat, "But you saw them! They look _really_ happy together."

"They _look_; it doesn't always mean they _are._ You see the difference." Andy put on a pout, she knew her cousin couldn't resist. "Now don't look at me like that." JoJo tried to cover his face, but he could see between the cracks of his fingers. He let out a sigh of defeat before he answered, "It's up to them. It's not really up to us. I want them together as much as you, but what about them?"

"What if Woody and Jessie realize it for themselves?!", Andy exclaimed as if she solved the world's hardest problem.

"It's not that simple. What if we just see how they are for the next couple of days? If they seem to like each other, I'll go along with your crazy scheme." He knew their was a small chance of that happening, so why not. A smile formed on her face as she tackles him into a hug.

"You're the best! I knew you'd see it my way!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever.", he said as he tried to get out of her tight hug. Every time he squirm, she hugs tighter.

"Can't….Breath….Too…..Tight.", he choked out. She let go and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. Well, I think it should be safe enough to go back inside." They pushed the door opened and walked in. One at a time, more toys soon came back and stayed in Andy's room. The teenagers watched from the corner of their eyes at Woody and Jessie, who were still playing the guitar.

"So just put your finger here and the other there.", Woody instructed as he moved Jessie's finger where its suppose to go. He was teaching her how to play the first verse from the song they just played. "There. Now hold them down and strum." Jessie nodded and strummed the guitar.

"Hey, I did it!", she exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, you did.", he congratulated her. He then moved her hand to the next set of cords, when he went blank. The tingling sensation came back to both their hands. They stared at their hands and quickly pulled away. They also looked away from each other, making the situation more awkward than it really was.

"Well, I, huh got to go." Jessie was still blank until she forgot that she was sitting at the edge of the window. So she stepped to her left, which was out the window. She quickly grabbed the ledge to prevent her from falling, but her hands were slipping.

"Woody! Help!", she yelled trying to pull her up. Just as her last finger gave in, Woody grabbed her arm and tried to pull her up.

"Don't worry, I gotcha.", he muttered.

"A little help here guys!", he called out to the room, feeling he was going to fall out too. Toys scrambled to get to the window and help, including JoJo and Andy, who were the first to respond to their uncle's plea of help. Andy wrapped her arms around Woody and struggled to make sure he doesn't go down with Jessie. JoJo then wrapped his arms around Andy and did the same.

"Ok, on the count of three, pull!", Woody ordered the two. They quickly nodded their answer. "Ok, One, two three!"

Soon, they were able to pull up Jessie with a little too much force, which caused JoJo and Andy to somersault off of the desk. As Woody and Jessie fell back, their lips touched for a second. Their eyes turned big as soon as they realized what happened. Jessie blushed deep red, once she notice a lot of the toys looking at her, which caused her to run away without saying a word. JoJo and Andy saw what happened and had their mouth open is shock. Most of the toys were also up there, including Buzz, Bo Peep, Casey, and Tyler. The two little kids were the only ones who weren't in shock. Buzz and Bo Peep were mad and shock, but were trying to convince themselves it was an accident. Woody was sitting up on the desk, while looking down. He had on a smile of surprise and he touched his lips.

"Wow…", he muttered softly, so no one could hear.

Jessie dove under the bed and curled up into a ball after she ran from the scene. She touched her lips with her hand and muttered:

"What just happened?"

'I kissed him, smart alec. Duh.', she thought in her head. She then touched her cheek that felt warm to the touch. It was a weird feeling, but she oddly liked it.

**A/N: I hope you readers out there liked it! The song that they sing is calle "Broken Wings", its by Flyleaf. I'm also starting school soon, so I'm not very sure when I'm going to be updating next. But as soon as I get a chance I'll update! Tell me what you think of this chapter, but no flames, please! Until Next Time! Read and Review! Reviews earn you a virtual hug!**


	6. Chapter 6

****

A/N: Thank you for everyone that has reviewed! They really make me motivated to write more chapters! ^^ I'll get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own toy story or their character. I do own Andy Lovat, JoJo Pickett, Tyler, and Casey.

"Aunt Jessie!" Andy called out. She, along with JoJo and Bullseye, have been searching for her after they got over the shock of the earlier events.

"Aunt Jessie!" she called again. They waited for a response but was only answered by silence. She then turned behind her, "JoJo, your turn."

"This is hopeless." he sighed, "We're been looking for ten minutes."

"It will be with that kind of attitude." she retorted, shaking her index finger at him before she turned to her left, "Where do you think she is, Bullseye?" The toy horse thought for a second before he charged for under the bed. The two teens looked at each confused until they heard a happy neigh from Bullseye. They smiled and walked near the bed.

"Shush, Bullseye. I'm trying to hide here." Jessie whispered with a hint of laughter. Andy went in first followed by JoJo. They saw Bullseye playfully licking her face as Jessie tried to push him off, but, of course, was having trouble.

"There you are." Andy spoke up. The smile on Jessie's face disappeared as she looked away. They stood in silence for about a minute before someone spoke up.

"Why'd you run off?" JoJo asked. No answer.

"Are you ok, Aunt Jessie?" Andy asked as she took a step forward.

Let us recap on what just happen. She accidentally kissed one of her best friends, who is like a brother to her. Not to motion, she feels this odd feeling when she's with him. That had to be against some friend rule if not crossing some sort of line. To top it all off, she was already with Buzz and Woody is with Bo. Jessie had the urge to say, 'What do you think', but knew it will come out harsh.

"Aunt Jessie!?" Andy yelled, only a feet a away from her face.

"Gah!" she screamed, jumping back. She never really likes to be surprised sometimes.

"Great, you scared her half to death." JoJo said, shaking his head in disapproval.

"At least she answered us. That's an improvement." she answered, not taking her eyes off Jessie, who was trying to regain her composer, "Sorry?" Andy noticed her eyes were still the size of dinner plates, but returned normal after a second.

"I-its ok." she said, scooting back a little bit.

"You know everyone is worried about you?" JoJo spoke up, softly pulling his cousin back to a standing position.

"Really?"

"Hey JoJo," Andy said, sensing this should be a one-on-one thing; "Maybe you should go and try to figure out where Uncle Woody is, or where Tyler and Casey are. This is kind of a girl thing."

"Then why are you going to stay?" he asked, teasing her how sometimes she acts more boyish than girlish.

"You know seeing there are witnesses; I'm going to ignore your insult. Now leave, but for I take a boot and shove it up your dairy air." she threaten pointing to the left.

"Fine. No need to get all hostile." He headed towards the direction she was pointing to. He stuck out his tongue to her before he tried to exit. Instead of going out, he had hit the wall, which made him fall back. This caused Jessie and Andy to burst out laughing.

"Oops! The other way, Jo!", his cousin laughed, one arm holding her side, the other pointing at him, "Now that's what I call karma."

"Yeah, thanks for the concern." he said, getting up off the floor and heading to the opposite side. Taking more caution, he made sure it leads outside by sticking his hand out.

"See you guys' later." he said, heading out.

After they stopped laughing, Andy sat up and watched her aunt with careful eyes.

"It was an accident, right?" she asked after a couple of seconds.

"What?"

"You didn't mean to kiss him." It was meant as a question, but sounded more like a statement.

"I guess."

"So you have nothing' to worry about, then. As long as you claim it was an accident, then they won't be mad. No need to hide really. Soon everything will go back to normal." Without letting Jessie say anything back, Andy stood up and walked out from under the bed.

"Hopefully, it will be." they thought to themselves.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
The next few days hardly anything went back to normal. Jessie tried hard not to have any contact with Woody. She tried to make sure he wasn't even a yard near her. Woody, on the other hand, wanted to talk to her and was very determine, too. Every time he tried to talk to her, she would make up a lame excuse, saying someone is calling her when no one is, looking very busy, or just plain running way. Jessie hardly talked to anyone except for Andy, but that was starting to become rare.

It was Monday morning when Woody decided to do something about.

"Hey, Andy." he greeted her, walking up to her and JoJo. They were sitting on the bed, thinking up what's going on with their aunt. All the other toys were the only one who went back to normal, doing whatever they wanted to do while Andy, their owner, was at school.

"Hey, Uncle Woody.", she said in return, a small smile forming on her face.

"Do you have any idea what's wrong with Jessie?" He sat down with them, making it look like they were sitting in triangle shape.

"Not really, why? You still tryin' to talk to her again?"

"Kind of. Hey, remember when you tied up Casey and Tyler before?"

"Yeah?" She cocked one of her eyebrow up, curious to where this is going to lead to.

"Can you do that to Jessie? So she can't run away if I try to approach her."

"I would usually agree to that in a heartbeat, but I kinda felt the other side of the rope. And it hurts. A lot, especially if the one tying you has no clue in the world what's he doin'!" Andy angrily glared at JoJo, who was trying to look as innocent as possible, while rubbing her wrist, which still felt sore.

A day or two ago, JoJo somehow got a hold of her trusty lasso and tied her up to pull a prank. His tying skills stinks but the grip was tight, very tight. Once someone let her go, she chased her cousin all over the house. As soon as she caught him, she tackled her to the ground and squished him under Andy's bedroom pillow.

"Oh. I'll think of something else then. See you guys later." Woody said, standing up and started to walk away.

"We'll see what I can do, kay?" JoJo called, watching Woody walk away.

Woody headed out the bedroom door and turned the corner before he was pushed up against the wall.

"Ah-!" he yelled before a hand covered his mouth. The figure, who was at first blurry to Woody, started to look familiar and clear. His eyes turned wide with surprise before he ripped the hand way.

"Buzz!" he yelled in surprise, "What in the world are you doing!?"

"Th-thats not important right now. Just do us all a favor and stay away from Jessie, ok?", Buzz said, looking straight into his eyes.

"What? Why should I? We're only friends, you know that." Woody was trying to match Buzz's glare and crossed his arms.

"Sure. That's exactly what's on her mind. Everyone saw that small kiss. Just remember, Jessie is my girlfriend. Bo is your girlfriend. Let's have it stay that way when Tyler and Casey aren't around." Without letting Woody say anything else, Buzz ran away down the stairs, leaving a very confused cowboy in the hallway.

Even though he didn't want to admit it, something's Buzz told him was true. He was already taken by Bo Peep and Buzz had Jessie. He also didn't want to the lose the friendship he shared with them. Woody also knew the way he acts with Jessie; it would appear as if they were really together. As he let everything sink in, he walked back to Andy's bedroom.

Around the corner, Tyler stood there, confused by the conversation between his dad and Buzz. He just didn't get it. He knew he was young and had a lot to learn but this is was something he really wanted to know now. He just had to find Andy and JoJo, knowing they would know what's going on. With that, he went another way to Andy's bedroom.

When Tyler arrived into the bedroom, he saw Andy and Casey playing patty cake with each other while JoJo sat with them. When they saw him coming to join them, the girls stopped playing and smiled at him.

"Hey, Tyler." Casey smiled, pulling him down to join them a little too hard.

"Where did you run off to?" Andy asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"What she's trying to say is that, 'We were worried at you.'", JoJo clarified.

"Just lookin' around the house. I kind of heard dad and Buzz talking in the hallway." Tyler said sounding nervous and guilty. He wasn't very sure if he should ask them or not. He knew he wanted to know, but should he know? Andy cocked her head to the side in confusion after a long pause.

"And...." Andy trailed off, motioning her hand for him to continue.

"What did you hear exactly?" JoJo added, very curious where this is leading to.

"Well, Buzz told dad to stay away from mom. Saying it was better for everyone." Tyler explained. Lucky for everyone he didn't hear Buzz mentioning the real pairing that was going on, "What does he mean?" Andy looked around and saw Woody on one side of the room and Jessie on the opposite side talking with Buzz. She stood up and took a step forward before turning back around.

"JoJo, watch them." she ordered before she ran over to Woody, who was sitting on a roll of duct tape and deep in thought.

"Hey.", Woody greeted once he say Andy approach him.

"You still want to talk to Aunt Jessie?" Andy asked, getting straight to the point.

"No, it's ok." He shook his head and continued to stare into space.

"Oh, so you talked to her already?" she asked, a smile formed on her face.

"No. I just don't want to talk to her anymore." he answered a little harsh.

"B-b-but just a minute ago you were determine to talk to her!" she said angry building up. She crossed her arms and tried to give the best stern look she could give, "You even asked if I could tie her up!"

"Well, can't someone change their mind?" Woody stood up and started to walk away.

"OK! That's it!" Andy unlatched the rope off her belt and quickly turned it into a lasso. She threw it, grabbed Woody with it, and pulled him back. She took another piece of rope and turned it to a lasso. She dragged Woody from behind and headed to Jessie. Andy twirled the lasso in the air before she threw it at Jessie. The cowgirl was caught off guard as she was being dragged away from Buzz. As they were being dragged away, Jessie and Woody bumped heads.

"Ow!" they said in unison. They caught glimpse of each other, they turned to face the other way. Andy said nothing as she pulled them towards the closet. This would usually be a hard task for the young cowgirl, but she was very determine to get them to their destination. Once they arrived at the closet, she opened it and tossed them in along with a flashlight. Woody and Jessie had their backs turned to each other, facing the opposite direction.

"Ok, since you both failed to do this on your own. The wonderful Andy Lovat is going to force you two to talk!" she said, cheerfully but turned stern, "Now talk!" Woody and Jessie stared at their niece with a look mixed with confusion and close to laughter at her attempt to be stern. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Andy decided to drop the stern look.

"Ok, I see you guys need privacy, but I better hear talking." And with that she closed the door not all the way, but letting a small crack provide light.

Inside the closet, Woody and Jessie heard Andy yell, "Gosh darn it! Why do adults have to over complicate the simplest of things! I thought they were supposed to be wise!" The two sat in almost complete darkness, not knowing what to say. After two minutes of silence, they heard a knock on the door.

"I don't hear talking!" Andy sang, almost enjoying her power over them at the moment.

"Look, I'm-", Woody and Jessie started together, but stopped.

"You first." he said, nudging her to continue.

"I'm sorry, I've been avoiding you lately." she said with a sigh, feeling defeated.

"Me, too." Woody said with almost the same tone.

"For what?" Jessie turned to face him or at least hoped she was facing the correct direction, "You didn't do anything."

"I feel as if I'm the reason you feel weird around me or something like that. Ever since the, you know, accident." He let out a nervous chuckle, remembering the kiss.

"You know, why don't we just forget it even happened? Just so everything can go back to normal." Jessie suggested.

"Well, normal to our standard."

"Things won't get weird between us, right?" she asked, very unsure.

"I don't really think so, if it wasn't for, you know." Woody answered.

"HEY! Don't tell me you're blaming sweet innocent Tyler and Casey!" Andy said, surprisingly.

"Uh-hem.", he coughed, signaling this is between him and Jessie.

"Sorry. I'm not really supposed to be here. Just pretend you didn't just hear me. Continue please."

"You have anything to add?" Woody asked Jessie.

"Nope.", she answered, "Um? Andy, can you untie us please?"

"Fine." she grumbled, opening the door letting in the bright light. She got on her knees, untying both of them. They stood back up and Andy walked off to JoJo to explain what happened. Woody and Jessie smiled at each other, hoping now everything can go back to normal.

Back with Andy and JoJo  
"Blast it all!" Andy yelled as she approached JoJo, who was lying on the bed.

"What happened?" JoJo asked, continuing to look at the white ceiling. After she threw Woody and Jessie into the closet, Tyler and Casey went to play with Slinky.

"My plan!" she hissed.

"What plan?" he asked, clearly confused. He sat up waiting for an answer.

"We were so close, too! They were so close. I need to think of something else." Andy muttered to herself, ignoring her cousin's confused face.

"I worry about you sometimes."

She let out an exaggerated grasp and turned to JoJo, "I have an idea! Come with me!" Andy grabbed his arm and pulled him up off the bed, "I know exactly what to do!"

**A/N: WOOT! I finally finished this chapter! I have nipped laziness in the but and finished! I'm soooooooooo sorry this took FOREVER! But the blame on mainly school. I've had so much homework, especially from Algebra. Too much! I've only been in school for 3 weeks or something and my brain in already fried. I swear my brain is going to overload by the end of the year. Sorry for my little rant! Until next time! Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok I'm going to keep this author's note short. All I have to say is sorry this took almost a month to write and for another reason. I'm apologizing ahead of time to all that support WoodyXJessie. You'll understand once you finish reading. I'll explain more at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Toy Story or any of the characters or any movie I mention or use in this fanfic. But if the creators put it on Ebay, I will so buy it. I do own Andy Lovat, JoJo Pickett, Tyler, and Casey.**

Andy: And don't forget the plot!

Yes, thank you, Andy. You get a cookie!

Andy: Yay! *grabs cookie and run.*

JoJo: *walks in* Have you seen my cookie? It was right there just a minute ago.

Uhh. Enough chitchat. I got to start the story. *Runs out*  


"Exactly how is this suppose to help Aunt Jessie and Uncle Woody?", JoJo asked Andy. He was staring wide-eyed at her invention which includes a ton of lego blocks creating a fortress to trap any helpless toy. Stairs led to a gate on the south wall that gained access to whatever was inside.

"Well, you're only going to find out if you look yourself.", she said, motioning her hands for him go toward it. JoJo didn't know if it was her creepy smile that formed on her face or the gut feeling that made him feel this wasn't safe. He hesitated at first as his foot approached the first step. JoJo shut his eyes as his foot tapped the step, expecting something bad to happen. He let out a breath he didn't know he held in and made his way up the stairs. As his hand reached to pull open the door, the last step opened to reveal a trap door which, of course, JoJo fell into.

"Gah!", he yelled as he fell. He could clearly hear Andy laughing from outside his small room. Once he notice the laughter died down, he asked a little annoyed, "Can you let me out now?!"

"F-fine.", she grumbled and removed a few lego blocks to give him way. He climbed out the small hole and glare at Andy, folding his hand and tapping his foot.

"You better start explainin' how this death trap is suppose to help Uncle Woody and Aunt Jessie.", he said, frustration in his voice, pointing at the building made of legos.

"Well, um, it really wasn't meant to help them really.", Andy answered, barely over a whisper.

"Then why'd you make it most of the afternoon?"

"Would you believe buildin' stuff helps me think of things?", she said with a smile.

"Oh." His face softened up, "So you what have you thought of?"

"Absolutely nothing!", Andy exclaimed happily, jumping up and down with her hands up.

"Idiot.", JoJo mumbled under his breath.

"Hey, I heard that!"

"Good. You were meant to. Didn't you say you had the 'perfect plan' a few days ago?"

"Yeah and then I kinda forgot it.", she answered, clearly embarrassed. She rubbed the back of her neck and smiled sheepishly at her cousin, who was shaking his head in disapprovement.

"Well, you're a girl. Aren't girls good in the romantic department?", JoJo asked.

"I find that stereotypical of you, but yeah. That sometimes true, but I don't know what we can do.", Andy sighed, dropping to the floor and then positioning herself to sit Indian-style. He thought for a second before a smile grew on his face.

"I think I know!" JoJo pulled his cousin up by the arm and dragged her out of the room, "For once I have a plan!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Do you think this will work?", Andy asked, looking through a stack of movies that were near the T.V. in the living room downstairs.

"It just might. Let's hope so.", JoJo answered, fluffing the pillows a little. The owners went out for dinner that night and won't be home for awhile. To make sure this will be as private as possible, the two teen have set a few pillows in the middle of the living room floor. The DVD player slot was open, ready for someone to put a movie in.

"What movie should we put in, _Scary Movie,_ _Repo! The Genetic Opera__,_ or _Wall-e?_" She laid the three movies on the floor with the title up and sat down Indian-style on the floor. "I'm leaning more over for the Repo thing because of the blood and the gusts, but I don't know if that's a good movie if we want Uncle Woody and Aunt Jessie to get together. You know what I mean, right?" Andy turned behind her to look at JoJo, who walked up to see the DVDs.

"What kind of movies are those?", he asked, pointing at them.

"Well, _Scary Movie_ is more a comedy then an actual scary movie, "Andy joked, but dropped to a frown when JoJo's face remained unchanged, "Didn't get it, huh? Ok moving along, _Repo_ is horror and gore, and _Wall-e _is a love and adventure type movie that I've seen Andy and Molly watching a lot." she pointed to the movie that she is talking about.

"Just put in _Wall-e_. I think they're on their way here.", he ordered, pointing to the movie case and glancing his eyes to the stairs. Andy quickly took the movie out and popped into the DVD player. The blue screen turned black and soon became a warning on there.

"Seriously, does anybody read the-," she squinted her eyes at the screen and read the title on the screen out loud, "Copyri-" Just then the screen changed to a movie trailer, "HEY! I was reading that! How can the people expect others to follow their directions if they don't get the chance to read it?"

JoJo shrugged his shoulders and asked, "How should I know?"

"And here I am thinkin' you were the smart one.", she muttered sarcastically. They heard small thumps coming from the stairs.

"Dang it! They're coming.", he whispered, "We got to hide." He pulled his cousin up by her arm and pulled her to the dining room next door where they could get a perfect view. He then dragged the remote that controls the DVD player to their hiding spot. Just as the two teens were out of view, Woody and Jessie appeared in the living room.

"Hmm, I thought Andy and JoJo were going to be here already.", Woody said, looking around the living room.

"I guess they'll join us later.", Jessie said, taking a seat. He sat down next to her, leaning his back on a pillow. A movie trailer ended once they were settled in and then the menu for the movie popped up. Woody and Jessie looked around them to see where the remote was so they can start the movie.

From their hiding spot, JoJo pressed the play button on the remote with his foot and continued to lean on the wall with Andy.

"Relax, this _will_ work." she whispered and placed a hand on his shoulder once she noticed how tense he was. He smiled at her and muttered a quiet 'thanks'

She then thought in her head, _'Hopefully.'_

~One hour later~

"What are they doing now?" Andy whispered in a dull voice. She sat on the floor with her back leaning on the white, dining room wall. She was playing with her bangs to keep herself occupied for the last hour. JoJo was still standing with his back against the same wall as her and his arms crossed. He glanced past the archway that leads to the living room to see what Woody and Jessie were doing. He quickly turned back to Andy before he could be seen.

"What they been doing for the past hour, watching the movie.", he whispered in the same tone.

"How long is this movie!?" she asked, leaning her head back.

"I think is half way done." he answered optimistically, taking a quickly glance at the T.V. screen.

"Ugh!.", she grunted, "How is this suppose to help again?"

"Well, at least they're bonding together. Shouldn't that count as something?"

_With Woody and Jessie_

On the T.V. screen, Wall-e and Eve were dancing together in the emptiness of the space with the Axiom nearby.

Jessie sat on the floor, hugging her knees, with Woody sitting a few inches away, leaning on his hands.

"Ain't that pretty?" Jessie whispered to no one in particular, her eyes fixated on the screen.

"Yeah, it is.", Woody commented, also not taking his eyes off the T.V.

The T.V. screen then showed two humans watching Wall-e and Eve in space through a big glass window and acknowledged that they recognized Wall-e. Both of their hands touched each other and each started to blush.

Jessie stretched her legs out in front of her and let her hands move wherever, which happened to be on top of Woody's hand. She looked down to see what she was touching and quickly moved it to her lap, hoping he didn't notice. By the blush on his face, he noticed to her dismay. Ever since they made up with each other, they both have been trying hard not to have an awkward moment. This just broke their four day streak. Woody tried hard thinking of something to change the awkward atmosphere they have just created. So he said the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm pretty surprised that Buzz let you come here with me." he said.

"What do you mean?" Jessie asked, tilting her head to one side with curiosity lingering in her voice.

"Don't get me wrong or anything, but Buzz can sometimes be the jealous type at times.", Woody said, but whispered, "Especially with you."

"Now what do you mean by that?" she asked, hinting a little annoyance in her voice, and then grumbled, "As if you have any room to talk."

"What are you talking about?", he asked, clearly ignorant to what he just started.

"Come on, Woody, you of all toys should know that Bo Peep can be a flirt at times, not to be mean or anything."

"And what led you to this assumption?" He turned his whole body to face her.

"Puh-lease, I heard she kissed Buzz when you were gone. Woody, she's a flirt."

"Hey! Don't talk about her like that!", Woody snapped.

"Then don't talk about Buzz like that then.", Jessie snapped back.

"I just stated my opinion." He tried to calm down.

"Well, your opinion is stupid.", she said as she stood up. She then crossed her arms and glared down at him.

"You are so childish!" He stood up, making sure he wasn't going to be looked down to. Woody did his best to match her glare which felt like daggers to him.

"Take. That. Back.", she said slowly, inching closely with each word.

"Make. Me.", he said, slowly, almost mocking her tone. She pulled her hat down to make sure it would stay on and then tackled him to the ground. They rolled around trying to pin the other one down on the ground.

"Wait! This isn't fair. I can't hit a girl.", Woody yelled in protest. Jessie had his two arms pulled behind and her foot on his back.

"Gah!", he yelled out as she pulled his arms back more and her pressed her foot against his back.

"Take it back!", Jessie yelled, "Everything, take it back!"

Andy and JoJo watched the fight from their hiding spot, frozen with shock.

"Wh-what should we do?!", JoJo asked, frantically.

"I don't know, but I'm betting my money on Aunt Jessie. Ouch. Now _that_ gotta hurt.", Andy said, not taking her eyes off the fight. He rolled his eyes and dragged her by the arm to Woody and Jessie.

"You get Aunt Jessie, I get Uncle Woody.", he instructed before letting go. Andy pulled Jessie off of Woody and JoJo helped Woody off the floor. They straightened out their clothes and hat before parting ways, leaving the two teens by themselves without saying a word to anyone.

"Well, we epically failed.", Andy whispered, falling to the ground and sitting Indian-style, "What do we do now?"

"What _can_ we do?", he asked.

"What just happened between mom and dad?", Tyler asked, peeking his head past the archway, looking like a shy little kid. Casey was peeking her head, too, with her pleading eyes to tell them.

"Oh, they just got into a fight is all. They'll make up soon. Don't you worry.", JoJo said as if it was nothing, motioning his hand to come join them. They slowly emerged behind the wall to join them and sat down next to her.

"It didn't look like a small fight.", Casey whispered as Andy wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"I feel as if we led them to fight, Jo.", Andy said, "We did set up the movie thing for them."

"Why'd you do it anyway?", Tyler asked innocently.

"Well, we're trying to, um, do this thing that could, um, well?", she tried to answer, picking the right words.

"What Andy is trying to say is that we are trying to ask your parents for a favor that could benefit them, too."

"Ooooohhhhh.", Casey nodded her head, still not understanding it, "Why don't you just ask them or talk to them about it." JoJo and Andy turned to each other, looking at each other dumbfound. An imaginary cricket was playing in the background as they looked at each other for a few seconds.

"You got to be kidding me!", she said, breaking the silence between them, "All this time we could have done that! Come on. I think we finally got it!"

"I think it's best if we let them cool off first.", he said, stopping her from getting up.

_Back with Jessie_

'_How can he say that about Buzz!'_, Jessie thought to herself as she stomped down the hall, _'He has no room to say that about him.'_ Her hands balled up and her jaw was set tight, just thinking of it. Her eyes were focused on the floor until she bumped into something that caused her fall back from the impact.

"I'm sorry, Jessie. Are you ok?", a familiar voice said. She looked up and saw Buzz in front of her with his hand out to help her up. She took his offer and stood up, dusting off her clothes with her hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jessie was about to walk away, still needing time to cool down from the fight just about a few minutes ago, when he grabbed her arm to stop her. She looked at him and was about to say something, but stopped when he held his hand up.

"Look, before you say anything, I feel this might be one of the few chances to do this alone, so hear me out.", Buzz said, almost like a pleading in his voice, and then let go of her arm.

"Ok. What is it?" She tried to put on a smile as best as she could to hide her anger from earlier.

"Jessie, I love you." He took a small toy ring that Molly had and held it out in front of her, "Will you marry me?"

**A/N: DON'T HURT ME!!!! *Dives under computer desk* Don't worry I still support WoodyXJessie, but I did put Drama as one of the genres so yeah. I tried my best to interpret the fight from Toy Story 2. Also don't worry this is all necessary for what I have planned for the rest of the story. At times it might seem like I don't have a plan, but I do! Its building up!!!! *Looks out my window and sees a crowd of WoodyXJessie fans, armed with pitchforks and torches, forming outside my house* Oh, cripes. Just leave it all to Andy and JoJo, they'll fix it****.**

**Me: *sings* Bob the builder! Can they fix this?**

**Andy and JoJo: *sings* YES WE CAN!!! **

…… **Sorry I just couldn't pass that up. But as I say in all my other stories, Read and Review!!!! And please no flames! ^^**


	8. What now?

**A/N: Thanks everyone who has reviewed! I greatly appreciate it! I also want to thank Chiro-the-dragon for the help and ideas! Someone asked if this is still going to be WoodyXJessie, and I have a feeling others been wondering, too. Trust me I would be too if I wasn't the writer. So you need to read the WHOLE chapter. Hopefully at the end of this chapter it will be clear. I'll talk more about it in the author's note just in case it's not.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Toy story and its characters. Probably never will. Instead I own Andy Lovat, JoJo Pickett, Tyler, Casey, and the plot.**

Jessie was shocked at the proposal. Her eyes widened in fear, surprise, and depression. She had now _TWO_ problems to work with. This wasn't good at all. If she said yes, the kids will find out and be crushed, confused, and heartbroken. Although, if she said no, Buzz would be heartbroken as well.

"Jessie? Are you Ok--" Buzz got caught off as Jessie ran off. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. He looked down at the ring in his hand, letting a small sigh out, before he walked away in the other direction.

_**~Next Day~**_

Andy Davis was at school when the two teens were about to go along with their plan. They stood in the hallway, a couple feet from the bedroom door.

"Ok, so, you talk to Aunt Jessie while I try to convince Uncle Woody, got it?", JoJo asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I know.", Andy said, clearly getting impatient, "We meet back here when we're done." He gave her a smile and muttered a quiet, "Good luck."

She chuckled and smirked, "Yeah, we'll need it." They walked back into the room together, splitting ways once inside. Andy made her way up a chair to reach the top of the computer desk that faced out to the window. As soon as her eyes peaked over the table top, she saw Jessie staring blankly out of the window and sitting of the sill with the window closed. She pulled herself up and sat down next to her aunt, who didn't seem to notice.

"Hey.", Andy said after five seconds of silence. Jessie's head jolt up, finally acknowledging the company. A smile formed on her face, pushing away her thoughts at the moment.

"Hi.", she greeted back in a whisper.

"So, are you ok from yesterday?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?", Jessie answered, a little too cheerful to sound believable. Andy rolled her eyes at her attempt to trick her. She gave her aunt a look that had "not believing it" written all over.

"So, what where you guys fighting about anyway?"

"As if you wouldn't know, you and JoJo were there."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"So, you expect me to believe you two just happened to be walking by, is that it?", Jessie asked.

"Yup, pretty much!", Andy answered cheerfully, "Besides it what you think is true, you and Uncle Woody were talking quietly to a point where all we heard were mutterings."

"Well, Woody said something about Buzz that I found, well, kind of offensive. So I said something about Bo Peep that made him snap.", she explained with a sigh in her voice.

"No way!", she exclaimed making it sound as if she already knew that, "So what's going to happen between you and Uncle Woody?"

"Probably nothing.", Jessie answered, "I think so, at least."

"Have you ever thought about you and him like, oh I don't know, more than friends?", Andy blurted out, wanting to get straight to the point. Jessie turned to face her niece with a surprised expression on her face; she did not see that question coming.

She has thought about that when they met each other even though they started off on the wrong foot. When that awkward time passed, that's when she thought about him that way a lot more. After he descided to go to Japan, he was nice and friendly to her a lot more which fueled her feeling more. Then when Woody saved her from the long, not to mention lonely, trip to Japan, he was like a knight in shining armor to her. Jessie couldn't help but smile as the memory played in her head, unknowing of the pink blush creeping on her cheek.

"Wait! You're blushing!", Andy exclaimed, pointing at Jessie's cheek, "Why is that? Thinkin' of him? Eh eh." She nudged her aunt in the side with her elbow and winked.

"Am not!", Jessie laughed and stretching her legs in front of her. She forgot about whatever made her feel down earlier. She playfully pushed the young cowgirl which caused her to laugh along with her. The memory continued to the next day after that and then Buzz's face flashed into her face which led to yesterday's proposal once again. The down feeling she felt before Andy came returned yet again and the look on her face showed it.

"What's the matter? Thinking of how to confess your love to him or something?", she joked.

"Am not!", she yelled back, snapping out of her thoughts yet again, "Beside he likes Bo Peep, not me, but it doesn't really matter. I'm with Buzz anyway." Jessie then drawed her knees back to her chest to hug them.

"Oh, obstacles make things more fun.", she muttered under her breath.

"What is that suppose to mean?", Jessie asked.

"Oh come on! It's obvious that Uncle Woody actually likes you and you like him. You're just in denial.", Andy accused with a smirk.

"No I'm not. Do I have to spell it out for you!?" Jessie was starting to get slightly annoyed by her pushiness.

"You sure about that?", she asked, "They way you guys act it would seem you guys were more than, you know, friends."

"We're just friends, trust me."

"You sure there's nothing more?", Andy smirked again, hoping deep in her heart this was leading to something.

"Yes, I'm sure!", Jessie snapped, standing up on her feet, "I love Buzz, not Woody! That's why I'm going to say yes."

"Wa-wa-wait! Say yes? Say yes to way?", she asked, confusion lingering in her voice. Jessie took a deep breath before she took off her hat. She then pulled out the small toy ring to Andy, not feeling like explaining. Buzz had put it where Jessie usually went to think after Molly went to sleep. Her eyes widened with realization after a second.

"Is that what I think it is?", she asked, not wanting to gasp the idea. She nodded her head before putting the ring back inside her red hat. Andy was about to say something, but stopped when Jessie ran off the computer. She was left by herself to take everything in. After a few seconds, she made her way to the bedroom door to wait for JoJo, hoping he had better luck than she did.

_**~With JoJo~ **_

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"…No."

"Yes!"

"Ha! You finally admit it!", JoJo laughed.

"JoJo!", Woody grunted frustrated. They have been like that for five minutes, but it felt much longer than that. JoJo is trying everything he can to convince his naïve uncle.

"Come on, Uncle Woody. She might actually like you back!", he said.

"No. She. Doesn't.", he said slowly and then whispered bitterly; "She cares too much about her precious Buzz."

"Do I hint a tad of jealously?", JoJo smiled slyly. He was just glad to be getting somewhere. Woody was caught off guard by this question. He was surprised at how determine he was to make him like Jessie. He also found it was also slightly annoying.

"Wh-what?! Me, jealous of Buzz?", he sputtered out in disbelief, "Ha! Not a chance." This didn't fool the teen looking doll one bit. His uncle's tone of voice sounded more like he was in denial more than anything. He cocked one of his eyebrows up, crossed his arms, and had an expression that seems to say, "I'm not buying any of this."

"What? Seriously, I'm not jealous of Buzz. What am I suppose to be jealous of? ", he said, with a more convincing tone than before.

"The fact that he's with Aunt Jessie.", he answered simply. He's face softened up from his frustrated expression from a few seconds before. He took a deep breath, thinking of what to say next.

"Look, JoJo, I love Bo Peep, not Jessie." He started to walk away, but stopped when JoJo placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to face him and he let his hand fall back to his side.

"Can I ask you something?", he asked, taking a step closer to his uncle.

"Depends. What is it?", Woody asked, crossing his arms.

"What do you really think of Aunt Jessie?", he then added, "And be honest."

"I mean it's not like I haven't thought about it before.", he admitted with a hint of guilt. He knew that JoJo was smart enough to tell if he was lying or not.

"You have?", JoJo asked, not really believing what he have just heard.

"I mean yeah. She's pretty and great to be around with, but-", Woody trailed off.

"But what?"

He let out a long sigh before he answered, "I was with Bo Peep first before I met Jessie. It didn't seem fair to her if I just left her like that. Also the first day Jessie arrived, I could tell that Buzz started to take an interest in her and vice versa. So I guess I decided it was best to back off. Don't fight something you know you're going to lose, right?"

"But have you ever thought that she liked you back?"

"At times, yes, but in the end it would always go back to her with Buzz and me with Bo Peep."

"But she DOES like you!", JoJo suddenly blurted out, clutching Woody's shoulders. Soon they noticed that half of the room was looking at the two cowboys with curious eyes. The room was silent for a couple of seconds, but went back to normal when everyone realizes nothing else was going to happen.

"Sorry about that. Before any of us make another scene, let me just say something.", JoJo said in a much quieter and calmer tone, "Just think about, okay?" Without letting his uncle say back, he made his way to the bedroom door.

"Ok, fine!", Woody called to him, admitting defeat. A smile of triumph formed on JoJo's face as he exited the room. He walked past the corner where he started to hear small thuds. He followed the sound and found Andy, pounding her head repeatedly against the wall that made the small thuds. As he walked closer, he could hear her muttering something but couldn't tell what. He stood there, staring at her with confusion, until he decided she wasn't going to look up anytime soon, so he tapped her shoulder. Andy's head jolt up to look at him, her eyes similar to those of a deer stuck in headlights. She shook her head to clear it of thoughts and smiled at her cousin as always.

"So how'd your talk go?", she asked cheerfully.

"Ok I guess. I got him to think about them together, at least.", JoJo answered as if it was nothing. Her eyes widened in shock, and then she grasped his shoulders tightly, looking him straight into his eyes.

"You did what now?! Can you make him unthink it or erase his mind so he can't remember your conversation?", Andy asked, desperation in her voice.

"Why?!", he asked, clearly confused, "I thought that's what we had to do?!"

"No! That's now a bad thing. She's going to say yes!", she exclaimed. JoJo cocked his eyebrows up, something he does when he has no clue what's going on.

"Say yes to what?!"

Andy bit her lip before she answered, "Buzz proposed to her after Uncle Woody and she had a fight, I guess. Don't you get it!? I pushed her too far to a point that I influenced her answer! She's saying yes probably for me to stop getting on her back about her and Uncle Woody." She turned to face the wall and placed her hands on it. Her voice cracked and trembled as she said the next sentence, "It's all my fault. Game over, man, game over!" She banged her head against the wall as she spoke. JoJo took a deep breath before making her face him yet again, still muttering to herself in despair, and did something Andy would have never guessed. He slapped her which stopped her from continuing with her little angst feast. They stared at each other for a good two second before Andy punched him hard near his jaw. The impact from the blow caused him to stumble.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?!", he yelled, "I didn't even slap you that hard."

"Oh, I know. You couldn't knock out a stuff animal if your life depended on it.", she laughed, "But what I want to know is why you did it! You know you're not allowed to hit a girl, you numb nut!"

"Sorry!", JoJo apologized, "This isn't like you! I didn't know how else to get you out of your little breakdown." Her face softened out as she held out a hand to help him up, which he took the offer.

"Thanks. I needed that anyway.", she said with sincerity in her voice. Andy then slumped up against the wall, preventing her from falling to the floor after she started to feel dizzy since she's been thinking too much. They stood in the silent hallway for a few seconds. Andy slid her back down to the floor and sat down, hugging her knees, waiting for her cousin to say something. JoJo walked to her and sat down by her side, placing a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"You know, thinking about it now, maybe we should have just told Tyler and Casey the truth once we found out.", she whispered.

"I guess we should tell them now. 'Specially if their mom is going to get engaged to another toy.", he whispered as well, "Let's just hope they won't take it too hard."They quietly made their way back to Andy's bedroom, thinking to themselves what they are going to say to Tyler and Casey. They entered the noisy bedroom, searching the room for the two kids. They were hoping they couldn't find them right away. To their dismay, they were with Bo Peep and Slinky playing a game of chess. Andy groaned at their horrible luck so far. She took a step forward to them, but was stopped by JoJo.

"Shouldn't Aunt Jessie and Uncle Woody should be with us when they tell them?", he asked.

"If they don't believe, they'll just go them, so I don't really see the point.", she sighed. They made their way to them when a yell stopped them.

"Everybody they're home! Get to your places!", Hamm yelled from his spot at the top of the selves near the window. Everyone in the room obeyed and ran to their spot. Jessie and Andy made their way to the top of the computer desk where they were left last. JoJo, Tyler, and Casey went to the bookshelf and settled on the bottom shelve. Buzz and Woody took their spot on the bed. Just then Andy came in the room, backpack hitched on one of his shoulders and a textbook in his hand. He set his backpack on the floor and opened his book on his computer desk. Then the sound of rain pattered on the window started to get louder as he started to do his homework.

_**~Later that night~**_

Andy slept soundly in his bed. The room was quiet enough, but the thunder was semi-loud outside the window. Jessie was out and about, making her way to his bedroom from Molly's bedroom. She quietly cracked opened the door. Andy was in his room all day after he got home from school, either doing homework or on the computer. Because of that, Jessie never got the chance to tell Buzz what her answer was hence the reason she was on her way to see him. Lightning flashed outside then followed by the sound of rumbling thunder. The talk with her and Andy played in her head, filling her thoughts with douts.

'_What do I have to worry about? I love Buzz and want to be with him. I wouldn't be thinking whether or not to say yes. I know what I want to say. '_, Jessie thought to herself_, 'How can Andy and JoJo just decide if I like someone or not! It's up to me. The past is the past and this is the now. Whatever Woody and I had before is now gone.' _The memories from before kept replaying randomly as if it was telling her to say no to Buzz and be with Woody. Its more simply said than done.

Half way in to the room, she heard a faint voice ask, "Aunt Jessie?" from her left. She turned her head to the voice, breaking away from her thoughts, and saw JoJo, half awake and half asleep, with two dark figures next to him.

"What's the matter?", Jessie asked him, "Aren't you suppose to be on the other side of the room?"

"Well, I was until Tyler and Casey woke me up.", he said, pointing to the dark figures that were now curled up.

"W-we had a n-nightmare.", Casey stuttered, covering her ears as the thunder rumbled again, "Mommy, pwease make that thunder stop."

"They couldn't find you so they came to me instead."

"Why didn't they go to Woody?", Jessie asked, joining them.

"We couldn't f-find him.", Tyler explained, also frightened by the thunder and lightning. This surprised her; Woody usually stayed in bed and never went around at night unless it was an emergency.

"I'll be right back. Can you stay with them a little longer, JoJo?", she asked, standing back up.

"Sure, no problem.", he yawned, leaning his back against the wall of the shelf. She then went near the closet to get to Andy, thinking she knew where he is. When she passed it, the door made a quiet creak as if it was about to open. She took a couple steps backward and gently put her ear to the door, so she can listen to what's going on inside. The inside was deathly quiet. After a couple of second, Jessie decided she imagined it. Just as she put her ear away, a faint familiar voice said, "Woody." from inside the closet. She was hesitant at first, but went to where the door was slightly opened and peaked in. Inside she saw Woody and Bo Peep kissing. Jessie wanted to leave, but something inside her didn't want to. That side took over and kept her there. Bo Peep broke away with a face full of concern.

"What's the matter?", she asked, concern in her voice, "And don't tell me nothing. I know you better than that."

"What if the kids see this?", Woody asked, hesitantly.

"You told me yourself they're asleep.", she answered before she leaned back to kiss him. This time he broke away.

"What about Jessie?", he asked this time, sounding more concern.

"What about her? You two aren't together.", she said. Then a thought occurred in her head, she sighed before asking, "You've fallen in love with her haven't you?" She smiled at him, showing that she could accept whatever his answer may be.

"What me? No.", Woody answered, sounding on the brink of denial, "I love you." A pang went through Jessie, feeling heartbroken. She didn't understand why. She didn't feel anything romantic toward him or at least she didn't think she did. Woody was about to kiss Bo Peep again, but she put her hand up to stop him.

"Now I want to answer me honestly. I'm letting you have a choice. You can stay with me or you can go with Jessie.", Bo Peep said, calmly, "I can take it, I promise I won't get mad at you whatever your decision is. Jessie started to get nervous, deep down hoping he's pick her. She had no idea where this feeling is coming from, she just wanted to stop. She knew it was going to complicate thing again. Woody stared at Bo Peep for a second, thinking about it for a few seconds. He leaned forward, kissed her for a few seconds, and then pulled back.

"I choose you.", he whispered, bringing their lips together again. A smile of relief from on Bo Peep's face as they kissed each other. Jessie couldn't take watching them anymore. She bolted away, running out to the hallway, so she wouldn't wake anyone up if she breaks down or ask her what's wrong. The feeling of heartbroken sweep through her again and stayed there. She felt as if her eyes were watering. She had no idea why she was feeling like this. In the hallway, she leaned her back to the wall, hugging herself as if she is making sure she won't fall apart.

'_Why do I care so much about what he said or what I saw?'_, Jessie thought to herself, _'It shouldn't matter to me, right?' _

'_You love him.'_, the little voice her head said simply.

'_No I don't.'_, she replied.

'_Well, if you don't then why are you like this?'_, it asked, _'If what you say is true then, go back in and do what you came there to do in the first place.'_

'_I can't.'_

'_Better yet. Come up with a better reason why you're acting like this.'_

'_I can't.'_

'_I rest my case.'_, her conscience said. Realization then sweep through her. She was in love with Woody. That answered all the questions that were in her head. She walked to the book self where Andy was in and sat down next to her. She didn't take into account of the newcomer next to her. Jessie slightly shook her to wake her up. Andy stretched her arms and yawned then looked at her aunt with sleepy eyes.

"Ugh!", she groaned, falling back to her sleeping position, and then mumble, "Five more hours."

"This is important.", Jessie said.

"Oh, I know what's this about. Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have pestered you about Uncle Woody a lot. You and Buzz got my blessin'. Now good night. "

"No, it's not about that. It's something else."

"Can't it wait till the sun's up?", she asked.

"Sadly, no. I'm afraid I might change my mind again."

"Ok, fine.", Andy grumbled, propping herself on her elbows to lift it up, "You got five seconds to catch my attention before I fall back asleep."

"It's about Woody." She jolted up with her eyes wide open, looking concerned.

"What happened?", she asked.

"You were right.", Jessie sighed in defeat. Andy stayed quiet, looking dumbfounded for a second, before she said anything.

"I…was….right…?", she repeated slowly, taking in every word, "I was right about what?"

"I like Woody. You were right.", she sighed, "What do I do now?"

"Huh, I was right?!", Andy hissed in surprised, "Well, um, I don't really know what we _should _do."

"What?!", Jessie hissed back.

"What? I didn't really think I'd get this far!", she replied back in her defense. Jessie's hopes dropped down, thinking this was how it was going to stay forever.

"B-b-but don't you worry.", Andy said optimistically, "JoJo and I will think of something tomorrow. I promise!" She held up her right hand to show she meant it. "Now you better go back to bed. Get some sleep to clear your head." Jessie nodded before she stood up and made her way to the door. Then another thought occurred. She went to the top of the computer desk and went to the edge that was against the wall. She took off her hat and took out the ring, looking at it again before she dropped it down the ledge.

'No going back now.', Jessie thought to herself. To make sure she won't change her mind again, she had to do it. This was her choice; she couldn't go back and forth between Buzz and Woody again. Inside she knew that her choice was right. After looking down the edge one last time, she hopped down and went to Tyler and Casey to make sure they were alright.

**A/N: OK! It's still going to be WoodyXJessie story! Yay! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll post up the next one as soon as I can. I actually like this chapter, but that's just me. :P As always READ AND REVIEW! Reviews earn you a cookie! Until next time! ^^**


	9. What Just Happened?

**A/N: Hiya, everybody! I posted up two chapters this time because I know for sure I will be jumped after you read the ending of this chapter, so sorry for the long wait, but I had a ton of projects and homework that I hardly had any free time. Enjoy!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Toy Story**** and its characters. I believe we all established that fact. I do own Andy Lovat, JoJo Pickett, Tyler, and Casey.... Oh and how can I forget the all important plot?  
**  
Jessie sat, hugging her knees, on the window sill, watching the sun rise as Andy and Molly were downstairs eating their breakfast and watching cartoons, their usual Saturday morning start. She had a dreamless night as she tossed and turned in her sleep, partly from the lightning and from her realization for her feelings. Thankfully, Molly had left her on the self in her room so she didn't bother her. After finally giving up trying to fall back to sleep, Jessie waited until she heard the familiar footsteps heading down the stairs and headed for the window sill in Andy's bedroom. She has no idea how long she's been sitting there, all she knows it's still early since no other toy was out and about or at least she didn't think so. After what felt like an hour to Jessie, one by one, the toys came alive and started to move around with the rest of the free time they had left.

Hey, Jessie.", Buzz greeted as he propped himself up on the computer table to join her. Her head jolted up at the sound of her name and her nervous level started to rise as she saw who it is.

"H-hey, Buzz!", Jessie greeted back, cheerfully, trying to hide her awkwardness she started to feel.

"H-have you thought about it?", he asked, nervously and then added, "You know?"

"Um....", she said mindlessly, not knowing what to say to him. At the time of last night to this exact moment, she couldn't think of what to tell him. She was hoping for a distraction to come, so she could have more time to think.

"Aunt Jessie!", Andy called, trying to get her attention, "Aunt Jessie!" Their attention was directed to the teenage-looking doll that was running toward them. When she finally got to them, she hunched forward, trying to catch her breath.

"What's the matter?", Jessie asked, standing up, concerned and thankful for her intervene.

"T-tyler and Casey. In trouble! We need to go, like, now!.", she answered, trying to catch her breath.

"I better go and see what's up.", She said sounding very worried, turning back to Buzz.

"I understand, we'll talk later, ok?", he asked.

"Sure! See ya!", Jessie said cheerful as she ran after Andy out the bedroom door. Jessie was about to run further down the hall, but Andy grabbed her arm to stop her. She peeked back into the bedroom to make sure they weren't followed.

"Ok, good no one noticed.", Andy whispered and then turned back to Jessie, "You ok?" She nodded a yes.

"Good, now you can stay out here in the hall and think of what you want to tell Buzz. JoJo and I will try to distract them, so they won't bother you, but for only so long. Just keep that in mind if one of them walks out here to find you." Not able to find her voice, Jessie just nodded to her niece and smile as if to say thank you. But as Andy was thinking over, her face turned grave, "Um, not to get you worried or anything, but I found a flaw in the plan."

"W-what is it?", Jessie asked.

"Tyler and Casey are in the bedroom!", she exclaimed, but then added when she saw that her aunt was were the clueless look again, "We ran _outside_ the bedroom when I told you that they were in trouble! I'm no genius or anything, but I believe they'll find that suspicious" She was about to bolt back into the room to prevent this from happening but then calmed down, "No, they'll in Molly's room." But then went back to frantic, "Wait, no, they went back to Andy's room". But then she returned back to calm, "No then they went back with the beanie babies." She shook her head, "I don't know anymore!", she exclaimed before running back into Andy's bedroom, in search for the two little kids.

Jessie could help let out a giggle at Andy's stupidity and rolled her eyes. She propped her back against the hallway wall next to the bedroom door and stared at the floor, falling deep into thought.

_**~Back inside the bedroom~**_

Woody was in the middle of the room, looking around for someone. He glanced at the bedroom door and saw a familiar black hat running toward him.

"Andy, Andy, Andy.", Woody said quickly, grabbing her shoulders as she ran past her and spinning her back to face him, preventing her to run to her destination.

"Woody, Woody, Woody!', she responded just as quickly, but very cheerful. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before she added, sheepishly, "I have no idea what game we're playing."

"What?", he said, confused, "Never mind, have you seen Jessie around?"

"Jessie?", she asked, stroking her chin as she thought about the name, "Jessie? Do I even know a 'Jessie'?"

"Uh, yes, you do. She's about this tall," He held his hand up to show the height, "Red hair, green eyes. Ring a bell?"

"So you do notice her eyes?", Andy snickered.

"Oh, forget it. I'll look for her.", Woody said, getting annoyed. He was about to take a step pass her when she stopped her.

"Let's say I find this 'Jessie' person you speak of? Why do you need to know where she is?", she asked, slyly and curiously.

"I just need to find out if something is true. That's all.", he answered as if it was nothing, about to walk away but again was thwarted when she stopped him again.

"And exactly what is it that you speak of?"

"Well, I heard that Buzz proposed to Jessie and I want to know if it's true.", he said, sounding guilty.

"Hmm. If what you say is true, then you want to know. But what you don't know is what she knows along with what I know which adds to what everyone knows. But what I want to know is why you want to know because if you know what everybody knows than I see you accomplishing nothing because if she knows what everyone else knows then what will you learn, you know?", Andy said, quickly, some words overlapping each other, confusing everyone in ear shot including Woody, who wore a dumbfounded look.

"No.", was his simple response and shook his head slowly.

"Exactly.", she smiled, tapping his head, "Good job!" And with that, Andy walked away as Woody tried to understand what his niece was saying.

"What just happened?", Woody asked no one in particular.

"I believe you were just outsmarted by teenager.", Hamm answered him.

"Hey! JoJo!", Andy called out once she caught sight of the familiar mop of black hair, "Where's Tyler and Casey?"

"Molly's room.", he answered as she joined him near the bedside table, "Why?"

"Oh, no reason Just curious is all.", she said, leaning herself against the table, "Thought up a brilliant plan yet?"

"Nope, nothing. Do you think this is right?", JoJo asked, taking his gaze off the floor, "I'm starting not to feel good with us meddling anymore."

"Technically its not meddling.", Andy pointed out matter of factly, "Aunt Jessie asked us to meddle, so really we got permission to do whatever we need to get them together. The problem is…"

"How do we do that?", he finished for her.

"Love conquers all!", she exclaimed, "Or something like that. Hopefully, everything just goes into place without us doing anything."

"That's a load of-", he stopped himself when the two teens noticed the other toys were hurrying to their stops they were last left in. They followed suit and barely just made it when Andy walked into his room. He went to his bed where his favorite toys, Buzz and Woody, were laying lifeless with their smiles plastered on.

"Come on, Woody!", Andy exclaimed cheerfully, "Let go play outside." He picked up the sheriff Woody doll and on the way to the door he grabbed JoJo, Jessie, Andy, Casey, and Tyler. He ran down the stairs with Molly right next to him and out the front door.

"Which one do you want to play with?", he asked his little sister as they sat down on the front lawn. Molly quickly grabbed Tyler, Casey, and JoJo and started to play with them and her brother followed suit.

_**~One hour later~**_

"Andy, Molly, come on inside for some lunch.", their mom called as she stood up after gardening, wiping a little sweat off her brow. The two kids obeyed, leaving their toys outside, knowing they will be back soon. As soon as they closed the front door, the six toys sat up and made their way to a nearby bush to hide and take in the shade. Just as they got to the bush, a car drove by followed by a moving fan going down the street.

"Ha!", Andy laughed as they settled in, "I totally owned you guys, whatever that means! The bad guys score one!"

"Ok then, the score is one to…", Woody trailed off and then turned to Jessie, "What's our score again?"

"Oh, I don't know.", She said, stroking her chin, then laughed back, "Roughly a gazillion!"

"I'll reach you guys some day.", Andy laughed, pulling JoJo closer, "My partner in crime here and I will make sure of that."

"Sure you will.", Woody said sarcastically, then he wrapped his arm around Jessie's shoulders, pulling her closer before continuing, "Good luck, especially since I got some great toys on my side." Jessie would usually consider his gesture toward her in a friend-type of way, but this time it made her blush a light pink, wishing it meant more. Andy noticed and plastered a knowing grin on her face, remembering what her aunt had confided in her late last night. For once she felt smarter than JoJo since she knew something he didn't know yet. Everyone noticed the giant grin on her face as she thought to herself, letting out a small hum. Casey tugged on his dad's sleeve to get his attention.

"What's wrong with Andy?",she asked before she glanced back to her cousin.

"Well, um?", he said, not knowing what to say since he was also confused.

"Well, she's smiling, that alone should scare you. ", JoJo joked which caused Andy to break out of her trance. She rolled her eyes and teasingly punched him on the arm. In force of habit caused him to rub where she had hit him.

"Hey, where's Tyler?", Casey asked as she noticed someone missing. Everyone looked around them to see where the little red head was. Woody then finally spotted him in the street, looking at something shiny that reflected the small light that the clouds did not block. Without thinking, he ran into the street with Tyler and saw he was looking at a quarter.

"Don't ever go into the street. You could get ran over.", Woody told his son and he motioned him back to the bush.

"Sorry.", Tyler answered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's ok." The young toy walked back to the bush where they were watching. Woody tried to step forward but saw that his foot wouldn't let him. He looked down and saw he had stepped in gum which has stopped him from moving. He tugged at his leg in an attempt to detach himself, thankful that Andy lived on a quiet street with only a few cars driving back every now and then. Andy then heard a soft rumbling coming from down the street. Her attention was redirected toward the sound, she then realized something. The noise was a car approaching down the street.

"He needs to get out of there and fast.", Andy whispered so only Jessie could hear.

"Why?", she asked.

"A car's coming.", she answered gravely. Jessie's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped in shock. Her attention turned back to Woody who still was trying to detach from the gum. The car was now in view. Without thinking of any of the results, Jessie hopped off the floor and ran toward him. Woody was tugging frantically when he noticed the car, but stopped when he saw her charging toward him. In a blink of an eye, Jessie pushed Woody out of the way, the gum snapping, and the car's wheel barely missing Woody's boot. The only thing that was going through everyone's mind was:

_What just happened? _

**A/N: Yeah, I bet the end of this chapter confused you. I would be to, but I know what happened. Ok if I'm correct the next chapter is up, so you won't have to be wondering what happened for long. Hopefully the next chapter will clarify what happened. Don't hurt me once you realize it. Ok, so read and review! (Is it just me or does this chapter seem short?)**


	10. The Truth Comes Out One Way or Another

**A/N: Here's chapter 10! Wow, posting up two chapters! That's pretty rare… Um, well, enjoy! Also thanks for the help Chiro-the-Dragon! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Toy Story or any of it characters. I don't have enough money to even by the toy version of the characters. I do, however, own Andy, JoJo, Tyler, and Casey. Along with the plot.**

No one dared to move or say anything or even breath as they tried to take in what happened. Woody was the first to respond. He stumbled back on his feet and ran to Jessie's side.

"Jessie!", he choked out as he ran, "Jessie!" She opened her eyes as he got to her.

"Woody?", she whispered, "Wh-what happened?" As soon as the word left her lips, JoJo and Andy appeared by her as well while Tyler and Casey watched helplessly from the bush. As Andy saw the damage that has happened, she let out a gasp that was a mixed of surprise and horror. The tire ran over her legs mainly, leaving both of them almost detached from the upper body. Stitches popped open, but nothing was totally detached.

"I highly advice you _not _to look down.", Andy said, sounding creeped out. Jessie couldn't help but not obey that advice and lifted her head to look, but quickly turning away, regretting it.

"Come on! We got to get her out of the streets before another car comes.", JoJo said, reminding them where they are.

"You guys, hold her legs and I'll carry her to the bush.", Woody ordered. Carefully picking Jessie up, they moved her to the shade of the bush.

"Does it, you know, hurt?", JoJo asked, as they laid her down on the dirt gently.

"I don't feel anything, it's like my legs are numb.", Jessie answered, sounding as if she just realized it.

"Can you at least move them?", Woody asked, concern lingering his voice. Jessie tried to lift her left leg to see, but couldn't. She tried with all her might, but it didn't look like it to them.

"I can't!", she sighed in defeat, giving up after a minute of trying to move her legs.

"We need to hide her.", he whispered, but Andy heard him.

"Hide her?!", she exclaimed, "The family needs to see this! Don't you care-"

"Don't you dare say I don't care about her!", Woody interrupted, taking her and JoJo aside. He took a deep breath before he continued, "We can't let them see her like this."

"Why not?", JoJo asked, "If they see her the way she is, then they will fix her. Simple as that. What's the point of hiding her?"

"What if they don't?", he countered, "What if they think she's broken beyond repair."

"You don't really think they'll throw her away? I bet Andy won't let Mrs. Davis do that.", Andy spoke up, glancing behind her to look at her aunt. Casey and Tyler were position her legs with the greatest of care to make them look like they were normal. Jessie had propped herself on her elbow to see what they were doing. She couldn't help but smile at their caring of her.

"We can't take the chance.", he explained, drawing Andy back into the conversation.

"Yeah, but-" Without letting them say anything else, Woody made his way to the edge of the shade and let out a whistle which Buster, the family dog, answered. The brownish dog trotted down the front steps of the house and went to the source of the familiar whistle. He lowered himself to the ground as Woody placed Jessie onto his back.

"You guys stay here.", Woody instructed them, "So Andy will have something to bring in. We'll be in the closet." They nodded and made their way back to their stop that Andy and Molly had left them in. Before going inside, Woody's gaze followed them. He then patted Buster's back to communicate that he was ready to go inside. Ten minutes later of ling lifeless on the front lawn, Andy and Molly came back outside. Instead of continuing their adventure they had started before they went back inside for lunch, they picked up the four limp dolls and brought them back inside. Andy took Casey and Tyler from Molly, who then proceeded to the kitchen, and started to head upstairs. As his foot touched the first step, his mom called from the computer desk.

"Just leave your toys on the living room table,", Mrs. Davis called, standing up and grabbing her purse, "We have to go now."

"Ok, mom!", he called back and headed to the living room. He quickly walked to his mom and sister and reached them as they headed out the door. The four dolls waited until they heard the family mini van pull out of the driveway to come back alive. Tyler and Casey were about to follow Andy and JoJo to the hiding spot when the teen's turned around, holding up one hand.

"Not so fast.", JoJo said, "You're not coming with us."

"Why not?!", the two kids whined.

"Because we said so.", Andy retorted, "Now go upstairs and we'll tell you when you can come down to see your mom and dad. Ok?"

"Fine." Tyler grumbled, taking Casey by her hand and leading her to the stairs. Once the two kids were out of view, the two teens made their way to the closet. Andy was about into the room through the small opening of the door when JoJo grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

"I think we should give them some more time alone before we go in.", he explained.

"But who said they need to know?", Andy countered slyly. They made their way to the closet door and looked in through the small opening of it. Five minutes have pasted when they heard small thumps coming from the stairway.

"Where is she?", Buzz asked, frantically, as he and Bo Peep ran from the foot of the stairs.

"News travel fast.", JoJo whispered, still peeking through the crack of the closet.

"They're in there?", Bo Peep asked as they got closer to them.

"Shhh!", Andy whispered at them, waving their hands for them to come closer, "They'll hear us." Buzz peeked with them, but Bo Peep stayed a couple of steps away.

"This isn't right.", she whispered, "We shouldn't be eavesdropping." No one seemed to listen to her, "Are you just going ignore me?" Again, no answered to her dismay. She let out a sigh of defeat and peeked in as well as curiosity took over her conscience.

"Why'd you do it anyway?", Woody asked Jessie

"Do what?", she responded sounding a little groggily.

"Push me out of them way!", he answered, frustrated that she couldn't tell the obvious, "I could have got out of the way quick enough. You didn't need to take my place!" He then sighed before asking, "Why? This is probably the most reckless thing you could do! Not to mention the stupidest." Anger soon replaced his worried feeling, "You're just lucky it was your just your legs. It could have been worse! Why!?"

"May-maybe....maybe, ", Jessie stuttered, not knowing what to tell him. Why'd she do it anyway? Thinking of it now she doesn't know why. Well, she knew why but didn't know how he'll take it. She shut her eyes, bracing for what was to come, and then blurted out, "Because I love you!"

The color seemed to drain from Woody's face, not believing what he just heard. Jessie opened one of her eyes, curious to what his expression became. Her nervousness level increased greatly seeing his face devoid of emotion. JoJo, Andy, Buzz, and Bo Peep stood speechless at the crack of the door where they were peaking in. Their eyes widened in shock and their mouth hung open in disbelief. They were on their toes, not daring to speak as they waited anxiously for the cowboy to say something.

"What?", Woody finally choked out once he found his voice again. Jessie turned her head away, fearing she could say it to his face. It was hard enough to tell him with her eyes closed, but she feared this maybe her only chance to tell him.

"I like you", she sighed, using a not as serious term as before, "Look, I don't care if you love Bo Peep more than me. I want you to at least _know_ that I do. You don't even have to return the feelin'. If what you say is true, that I'll be thrown away because of the way I am, I don't care. I don't want to spend my time wonder what would have happen if I did tell you, so yeah. Call me crazy, but-", She was cut off as Woody leaned down to kiss her on the lips.

When he pulled away, he whispered, his forehead touching hers, "Then I must be crazy, too, because I feel the same way." A smile, mixed with happiness and relief, spread across her face. Outside the closet door, Bo Peep felt heartbroken and could have broke down, but kept her emotions hidden behind her porcelain face. Buzz stood paralyzed with shock and betrayal. His hand balled up into fist and took a step forward, but was blocked when Andy and JoJo spread their arms to stop him from continuing.

"Remember! We're not supposed to be here!", JoJo whispered, gently pushing him to take a step back.

"Yeah, you can kill whoever you want later.", Andy rolled her eyes, but then added after realizing what she just said, "Wait! That didn't come out right! No one is killing anyone."

"For now anyways.", JoJo smirked.

"You're not helping.", she whispered back. All four continued to eavesdrop on the two unsuspecting toys, hoping for more information, so they can all have their facts straight if anyone was to ask them about it.

_**xX~Back in Andy's room~Xx**_

Tyler paced back and forth Casey as she made small braids in her ponytail. She looked up after she finished one seeing what her brother was doing.

"What's the matter with you?", she asked softly.

"What do you thinks going on down there?", he answered back with a question.

"I don't know.", Casey shrugged. Tyler couldn't take waiting anymore as he pulled his sister off the floor and lead her to the bedroom door.

"Come on. We're going to find out right now.", he explained when he saw her confused face.

"But Andy and JoJo told us to stay in here." Tyler stopped when they were in the hallway and turned around to face her.

"Don't you ever have the feeling that their keeping something from us.", he asked his sister, "Like we're missing something and they know but they won't tell us."

"At times.", Casey admitted with a hint of guilt, "But there must be a reason that they're hiding it from us."

"So then let's go find out.", Tyler answered with a little irritation in his voice.

"What if they find out?", she asked her brother, still uneasy with the whole idea.

"Who said they need to know?", he answered before leading her down the stairs. As they approached the base of the stairs they slowed, trying to figure out where the older toys were.

"How could you let this happen?" They heard Buzz ask. They peeked through the columns of the staircase and looked down to see Buzz, Bo Peep, JoJo, and Andy. They kept their eyes and attention on the conversation as they continued down the stairs as quiet as possible.

"What do you mean?", Andy answered back with a question, "We didn't do anything. We didn't tell her to push him out of the way."

"Yeah.", JoJo backed her up, "She did that on her own. What? You wanted it to be Uncle Woody instead of Aunt Jessie?"

"That's not what I meant. I mean how could you let them fall in love?!", Buzz clarified. Bo Peep would have said something, but would be afraid her voice would crack.

"See that's the thing. _We_ didn't, they did that on _their_ own. We just, well, quickened the process by just a tiny bit.", Andy countered, sheepishly.

"They already had these feelings we just-", JoJo said and then added lamely, looking away, "Made them realize that they had them and get out of denial."

"Yeah what he said.", she said, jabbing her thumb to her cousin.

"You know if Andy never got Tyler or Casey, no of this will be happening. We should have told them the truth when they came here.", Buzz whispered.

"Hey!", Andy exclaimed, "Don't you dare blame them! They don't know what's really going on."

"We all want to tell them, but how are we?", JoJo added to it.

"Yeah, what are we suppose to do? Go up to them say, 'Oh guys guess what the toys you thought were your parents really aren't and we have been lying to you the whole time. Here have a cookie.'?", Andy asked, defensively and with a hint of sarcasm mixed in.

"They aren't?"

The four toys eyes widened in shock and surprise as a small familiar voice joined the conversation. Buzz and Bo Peep looked past Andy and JoJo, who turned back to the voice, and saw Tyler and Casey standing there. Casey looked more confused than hurt when Tyler's expression was mixed with shock and sadness.

"Tyler, it's not what you think.", JoJo spoke up, taking a step forward while the two younger toys took a step back in response.

"You were lying to us the whole time.", he whispered.

"Tye.", Andy said, sympathically, "Listen to us, we-"

"You were lying to us and you all knew!", he exclaimed, cutting her off.

"Just let us explain.", she pleaded, but he shook his head no and took a few more small steps back, pulling Casey to follow. The room was silent for a few seconds, staring at each other, before the two kids bolted down the door through the doggy door.

"Tyler!", Andy called while JoJo called, "Casey!" They slumped their shoulders dropping their ands back down to their side.

"Come on.", she groaned, pulling her cousin to the front door, "We made this mess lets clean it up."She turned back behind her to Buzz and Bo Peep. "Don't tell Uncle Woody and Aunt Jessie what happened until we get back. We already have enough drama, we don't need more." And with that her and JoJo ran outside to run after the two toys. Bo Peep and Buzz looked at each other and sighed before looking back down at the floor.

Andy scaled the block to see where they ran. She soon caught sight of the familiar cowboy hats and grabbed JoJo's arm to pull him into direction she saw them at.

_**xX~With Tyler and Casey~Xx**_

Casey slowed her pace as she became tired of running. She still doesn't know why Tyler dragged her out with him. Tyler stopped a couple steps away when he realized his sister wasn't next to him anymore. She sat down on the edge of road to rest while Tyler sat next to her.

"I want to go back home.", Casey whined.

"What home? We don't have one.", Tyler replied bitterly.

"But that's were mom and dad are.", she countered.

"We don't have parents remember. They were just pretending like it was a game or something and we didn't know we were playing.", he retorted.

"They must have a reason why they didn't tell us. Ever thought of that?" Casey leaned back on her hands.

"No.", he replied with a little guilt, "But they never told us. They should have since it's about us."

"Ever we ever going to go back?"

"I don't know. You ask too many questions." Casey just shrugged. "Let's first think what were going to do now.

_**~With Andy and JoJo~**_

Andy and JoJo continued to run down the block in search for the runaways.

"Come on!", Andy yelled over her shoulder, "You're running to slow."

"You're running to fast!", JoJo yelled back.

"Well, we have to before someone else gets to them like a low life punk that likes to do experiments on toys!", she retorted. That thought made both of them run fast to prevent something like that from happening. Finally they saw two familiar toys, sitting on the edge of the sidewalk, a smile forming on the two teens faces.

"There you two are. We were worried sick.", Andy said as they approached them. Tyler and Casey stood up, their faces to the ground.

"We need to go home before someone comes.", JoJo told them, turning around but then noticed that the two toys weren't going to move and then turned to them.

"I'm not going back there.", Tyler told them, straight to the point, "I'm not going back just so we can be lied to more." Andy let out a sigh and go on her knees to be at eye level with the two.

"We promise we will tell you the truth.", she said sincerely, holding up her right hand while the other landed on his shoulder, "You just need to come home so we can all explain. We will tell you guys everything until your content. Ok?" Tyler was still skeptical about the whole thing while Casey ran behind Andy to signal she's on their side. Footsteps were soon heard nearby. On a force of habit, Andy. Tyler, and Casey fell limp on the floor. Instead of following their example, JoJo hid in the nearest bush. A girl, roughly the age of nine or ten, came and walked up to the dolls. She had shoulder length brown hair and wore a light pink jacket over a blue t-shirt and blue jeans. She bend over and picked up the three toys, smiling as she looked over them. Her face changed as she thought of something but shook the thoughts away as she brought her light pink backpack to the front and opened the zipper. The girl then dropped the toys inside her bag and smiled once again.

"Let's go home and play.", she said in a cheerful voice as she zipped up the bag again and flung it over her shoulders. The girl then continued on her merry way, skipping down the street. JoJo emerged out of the bush, looking at what house she went to. It was a few houses down from were he was and was the only one with a moving van. Remembering as much as the house he could, he ran out of the bush and ran full speed back home. He jumped through the doggy door and saw Buzz and Bo Peep in the hallway outside of the closet then Woody walked out of the closet. The three older toys looked over at JoJo with curiosity, wondering what happened. As best as he could he told them what just happened.

"They've been taken!"

**A/N: Ow, my hand. I've been typing for three hours to get this chapter finish while I had the inspiration to do it. As you can tell, I watch **_**way**_** too many dramas for my own good… Well, I hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to read and review! ^^ Reviews make me motivated to write, so thanks for them!**


	11. Where are we?

**A/N: Yo, yo, yiggy yo! Boy that was lame, ignore that…. Ok, before I embarrass myself more which I seem to do on a regular basis. Here is the next chapter. It's not much, I find it more of a filler than a chapter, but yeah. I'll post up the chapter later today or night. Whenever I post this up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Toy Story**** or any of its characters. If I did, then the cannon couples would be different. Since new characters are being added I'm just saying I own my own characters and plot.**

--

----

--

Andy, Casey, and Tyler were peaking out a crack in the zipper, created when the girl who picked them up didn't close the bag all the way, and watched as JoJo was staring at them nervously.

"Get help!", Andy whispered so the girl wouldn't hear, but seeing that JoJo still stood in his stop, she knew that he couldn't hear. She let out a sigh of defeat and fell back to sit down and stared at her feet as she started to think. The cowgirl looked back up when she felt eyes boring into her head.

"What are we going to do?", Casey asked with worried eyes.

"I have", she started strong, but ended lamely, "no idea." For once, Andy couldn't think of something of the spot. "I g-guess we need to find out where we're going first." They soon felt that they came to a stop as the brown haired girl had to get something out. She took out a silver key to open her front door. Soon the three toys heard the door closed and felt that the bag they were put on the floor.

"Hannah!", a older female voice called out, "Come here and help me with the boxes."

Andy started to contemplate. She knew that she remembers that name from somewhere, but where? It's like on the tip of her tongue.

"Coming, mom!", she called back.

"And tell your father to get off his lazy butt, put down the beer, and help us as well."

"Ok!", Hannah said with a hint of a laugh. Andy approached the opening again to see what the house looked like. She only got a glance of it before a dog started to sniff near it. Unlike Buster, this dog look tougher and not so able to pet. She backed away quickly the dog would notice her there while pulling the two kids back as well. They didn't even want to flinch as they saw the sharp teeth.

"SCUD!", Hannah yelled at the dog, which caused it to back off, " Get away from my stuff!" She lifted the bag off the floor, stuck her tongue out at the dog, and headed up the stairs, leaving Scud to growl before he walked away. She then made her way to the second door on the left and walked in, not to bother to close the door. She then threw her bag to the foot of her bed before she headed out again. The three toys hastily got out of the stuffy, pink backpack and looked around. Andy wasted no time as she made her way to a window to look out.

"Oh, we're doomed.", she muttered under her breath as she looked down to the ground

"Hey, look new meat.".

------

JoJo looked at Buzz, Woody, and Bo Peep with the same expression they were giving him, which was just plain confusion.

"What?", Woody asked, taking a step closer to the teenage looking doll.

"S-some girl took Tyler, Casey, and Andy to her house!", he explained with urgency, sitting up.

"What are we going to do?",, Bo Peep asked, feeling worried for them.

"I-I don't know.", Woody shook his head, looking between the other three.

"Well, we need to do something!", JoJo pushed. They thought for a few minutes before Woody looked back up and snapped his fingers as an idea came to him.

"First things first, we need to get Jessie up in Andy's room to hide her.", he instructed, "Me and Buzz will go and bring them back. Let's go!"

JoJo walked up to him before he could start leaving and whispered to the Cowboy, "Buzz knows about you guys." His eyes widened, but gulped down his nervousness.

He let out a small cough before he added, "JoJo, come with us since you know what house they were taken to."

'_So there will be a witness if Buzz tries to kill me.'_, Woody thought to himself. After they carefully brought Jessie up to the room, with the help of Buster, Woody, Buzz, and JoJo embarked on the journey down the street to the house of the little girl.

"You guys ready for this?", Woody asked the two.

"Not at all.", JoJo answered with a smile.

"Good, let's get going.", Buzz said, beginning to run down the street. The two cowboys followed suit and tried to keep up with him. They hid in a bush or behind a tree when a car was passing by, just in case they would be seen. After five or so minutes of running and ducking, they finally reached the white and green house, where the moving truck was just about to leave. They hid in the full green bush until the truck was finally out of sight. They snuck up to the front door and carefully pushed the door open, lucky that it was not locked yet. They hid behind a box near the door, just in case the owners would walk by.

The house was filled with moving boxes; some were open, in the middle of being unpacked, while others seemed to just be sitting there. On the left of them was the living room, being blocked off by boxes while on the right was a dining room where a table was waiting to be assembled. In front of them are the stairs, obviously, leading upstairs to the bedrooms.

"So," JoJo said slowly, overwhelmed by the new environment, "Where do we start?"

"I guess Buzz and I will look down here since its bigger and you will search upstairs where there's less flooring which you can cover easily.", Woody said, slowly, as if this is the first time he thought of it and was making sure he said the right thing.

"Sounds like a plan.", he said, heading for the stairs, "Good luck you guys. I guess we meet up back here when we're done."

"Good luck.", Buzz and Woody said at the same time to JoJo. They playfully salute each other before setting out on their search.

**A/N: I'm sorry for this but I seriously can't help it… BECAUSE IT'S FILLER! FILLER NIGHT!!! :DDDD BECAUSE TWO LONG PAGES IT'S ENOUGH TO CALL IT A REAL CHAPTER!! :DD FILLER! FILLER NIGHT! XD**

**MJ, rest in peace…. I know random, but this is what happens when I drink diet pepsi past nine pm and get by brain warped by my friends but that's beside the point. The next chapter will be up soon I promise! ^^ *goes off to listen to Thriller night to get it out of my head.* Review, please! :D**


	12. Back Together

**A/N: I felt that the last chapter was more of filler just so the plot can move along, so I put up two chapters **_**again**_**! ^^ Hope you like this chapter! Oh, and thanks SO much for the reviews. Ok, on with the chapter! It's because of you guys that this story is still being updated. *swoosh!***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Toy Story or its characters. *Insert witty comeback here* I do, however, own my own characters and plot. I don't own Melia who is owned by the wonderful Chiro-the-dragon. **

JoJo slightly pushed a white door open just enough for him to slip in. This was the third room he has enter, the other two had been a closet and what seems to be the master bedroom. The room he entered had light pink wall with white furniture. There was a tall dresser to the left of him. A bed with light purple blanket on it was over at his right. A couple of brown moving boxes were off in the corner. Dolls, teddy bears, and Barbies were the occupants of the room right now, doing whatever they do when their owners were not around. Some were playing cards, others continued with the tea party, and some were just hanging out. JoJo pondered over the possibility that Andy, Tyler, and Casey were in here. He was about to step out of the room when a voice called out, stopping him.

"Hey wait!", someone called to him. He turned around to the source and saw a girl with long brown hair with two bangs, one on each side of her light tan face. She had purple eyes and purple hand band in her hair. She wore a light blue sundress with white socks that reached up to her thighs and black slip on shoes. She drops the braid she was working on for a blonde haired doll and walked up to JoJo.

"Hiya! My name's Stacey.", she greeted once she got to him, sticking her hand out for him to shake it, "What's a guy like you doing in a place like this?"

"Um, I'm looking for someone-", JoJo started, but was then cut off.

"I'm someone!", someone chimed.

"Me too!", another announced. Before the two toys knew it, they were surrounded by a bunch of different kinds of Barbie dolls and Bratz. JoJo backed up as girls got too close for comfort, getting nervous as pick-up lines can from left to right. Stacey was starting to get pushed out of the center, away from him.

"Is it me you're looking for?", someone yelled over the crowd.

"I-I'm l-looking for", JoJo stuttered, getting even more nervous, "Andy! Or Casey or Tyler." The crowd turned hushed and disappointed when they found out his true intention.

"Them?", a Barbie doll said in utter disbelief, "Why them?"

"Ok! Get away you vermin!", Stacey yelled, pushing her way next to JoJo, "There's nothing to see here!" She then waved them away, "Go on, shoo!" Soon the whole crowd dispersed and went back to doing what they were doing before. She then turned back to JoJo, who then started to calm down.

"Ok, now that they're gone,", she said, jabbing her thumb behind her, "Who was it that you were looking for again?" JoJo was about to open his mouth to say something but was again interrupted by yet another voice.

"Watch out!"

JoJo and Stacey moved out the way just as someone on a blue skateboard glided passed in between them, hitting the door to stop. Stacey quickly went over to the toy that was riding the skateboard and helped her up. The girl stood up and dusted off her clothes. She had shoulder length black hair with bangs that almost covered her right brown eyes and a green beanie hat. She had a grey hoodie with a red shirt underneath. She had two belts around her waist, one of them was half on and blue baggy jeans and white sneakers.

"How many times are you going to keep doing this?", Stacey asked her, putting her hands on her hips, "This is the fourth time this week!"

"When I don't feel like it anymore!", she yelled, with a hint of sarcasm. Her gaze then met JoJo and she walked up to him, getting on her tippy toes as she tried to make eye contact, almost succeeding.

She then poked his nose and asked, "Who _are_ you?"

"J-JoJo.", he stuttered, taking a small step back. The girl got off her tip toes and started to circle him as if she was inspecting him like a hawk.

"Name's Kat.", she introduced, raising his arm then putting it back down, "But you can call me Kit Kat." She then took his red hat and looked inside, "I'm the coolest and most awesomest one in this room." Kat then placed his hat back on his head.

"More like the stupidest and craziest.", mumbled Stacey, crossing her arms.

"JoJo?", a familiar voice asked. The three toys looked towards the voice and saw Tyler, holding a yellow crayon in his hand. He dropped it and ran to JoJo, poking his leg to see if he's really there, "You really are here!"

"Duh! I'm here.", JoJo said, happily, getting down to one knee to be at eye level to him, "Where's Andy and Casey?"

"Oh, they're over-", Tyler started, but was stopped by a scream.

"Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" JoJo could easily recognize that voice. Andy ran out of nowhere, wearing a pink fluffy dress over her regular clothes. She let out a groan of aggravation and pulled it off over her head, "Ugh! It burns!"

"Wait! We're not done yet!", Casey laughed, carrying a matching pink bow in her hand. Once she got to her, she tripped over her own feet.

"Opps.", a voice laughed. Another toy came running up to them as well. She had black rimmed glasses with her gray eyes hiding behind them. She wore a grayish sweater vest with a short sleeve shirt underneath it and a red tie. Her dirty blonde hair was in pigtails tied with black ribbons. She helped Casey up and picked the pink dress up again.

"Jellybean, you need to put on the pink dress again!", she said, tossing her the dress on Andy, "We aren't done yet."

"It burns, Lizzy!!", she complained, throwing it off of herself again.

"Oh c'mon.", Stacey spoke up, walking toward Andy; "It actually looks cute on you." JoJo and Kat followed closely behind her.

"Blasphemy!", she snapped, crossing her arms in protest, "And it does not!"

"Yo, Andy!", Kat intervened, "Look whose here for you." She stepped out of the way to reveal JoJo.

"JOJO!", Andy exclaimed, happily, and then tackled him to the ground.

"Gah!", he yelped as he hit the floor. The pressure on top of him increased as Tyler and Casey joined the glomp, just for fun of it.

"Pile up!", Kat yelled, diving into glomp.

"Kat, get out of their happy reunion already.", Stacey said, shaking her head. Lizzy stiffen a giggle as she pulled Kat off of them.

"Well, you never let me glomp you guys.", Kat complained with a pout.

"If we let you glomp us _once_, will that be enough for you?", she asked. Kat nodded her head happily, getting excited. Stacey and Lizzy let out a sigh of defeat and braced for the impact. Kat then tackled the two girls hard to the floor. Getting out from the bottom of the pile, JoJo sat back up and stared at the three new toys they met. Just then a gold and white dragon plushie came and jumped into the glomp that Kat, Stacey, and Lizzy were a part of. The three dolls let out a yelp of surprise from the tackle.

"Melia!", Kat laughed, trying to push off the pushie, who was licking her face, but was have trouble. JoJo stiffened a laugh, but seemed to be heard by Melia, who turned to face him

"RUU!", the plushie responded before she pounced on JoJo, licking his face. After a minute of trying to sit back, Melia got off and rested her head on Casey's lap, who petted her head.

Andy sat up, after laughing at JoJo for his misfortune, in Indian-style as they waited to all settle down.

"So, Jo, where's the old cowboy and spaceman?", she asked.

"There're somewhere in the house looking for you guys.", he answered as Tyler and their new friends joined into the conversation, sitting in a circle.

"Uh, oh.", Kat piped up.

"I hope there ok.", Lizzy muttered, concerned.

"I think they should be-", Stacey started, optimistic.

"As long as they don't run into Scud.", Andy finished, pessimistically,

"Who's Scud and why does that sound familiar?", JoJo asked the four girls.

"Remember Sid from that story Uncle Woody told us?", she asked his cousin, pulling him closer so the two little kids won't hear. She doesn't want to tell them because they might panic. She still remembers how scared they were about that story. Whereas JoJo and Andy thought he just made it up, just for the sake of telling a story.

"The no life punk kid?", he asked in a whisper, taking the hint.

"Yup. Scud is his dog and this is his house!", she started softly, but gradually got louder, but not loud enough for the kids to hear and sarcastically, "And you haven't heard the best part! We're his sister's prisoner! Isn't that wonderful?!"

"Well, Woody and Buzz are doom-" Before he could even finish his sentence and yell interrupted him. The toys looked toward the door to see what that noise was. Woody and Buzz ran in and started to shut the door. Everyone stood up to see a better view of what caused them to be like that. They saw Scud running toward them and their eyes widened. The teenage-looking dolls ran to help close the door with Woody and Buzz. The dog's mouth was in the way, the only thing that stopped the door from closing.

"Let it ease and then slam it.", JoJo instructed them.

"What?!", they exclaimed.

"What if he gets in?", Andy asked, making sure he knew what he was talking about.

"Just do it!", he ordered. They nodded as they released some pressure off the door. Scud was about to charge in when they quickly pushed the door with all their might. The dog yelped, taking his nose out of the crack and running down the stairs.

"Yeah!", Kat yelled victoriously, high fiving those around her, "That's what I'm talking about."

"Good job, Jo.", Andy congratulated him, "You saved us from being a chew toy." Woody and Buzz patted on the back as if to say thanks as well.

"Now that we're all together, how we getting home?", Woody asked them.

A/N: I'll update soon. Homework is a pain in my side that I hate a lot. And when I can write I got a writer's block, stupid writer's block. But I'll update as soon as I can. Not a lot to say, really. I think that this will just be a few more chapters and then it's done. Hope you liked this chapter! Well, read and review! Reviews are really appreciated! :P


	13. Plan of Action

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I didn't mean for me not to update in so long! What has it been? Three months? Wow... I got caught up with school and another fandom that the school got me in. We had to read/watch this book/movie, **_**The Outsiders**_**, and I really liked it and found out it had a fanfiction section here. I recommend you to read it, too, and it's better than any of the other books we were required to read for English this year in my class. Also in the movie, the guys are pretty cute (or hot, depends on how you look at it XD) which doesn't hurt either. Too bad they're old now.... XD**

So yeah... But don't worry; I am for SURE going to finish this story no matter what! Don't give up hope. I'm so close; this is the first story I actually stuck with that I started back in summer! Ok, enough of that, here is the long overdue next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own **Toy Story**** or any of its characters. Yada yada yada. I only own my own characters and plot. I don't own Melia whose rightful owner is Chiro-the-dragon. Thanks again!**

**Little Bundles of Joy**  
Chapter 13-Plan of Action

_~..:.~_

After they all settle down, they sat in a medium sized circle, trying to figure out a way to get back home. Tyler finally agreed to go home as long as he and his little sister were going to be told the truth about everything. Melia seemed to take a friendly liking to JoJo that somewhat fathomed the rest of the group. The plushie rested her head on top of the young cowboy's red hat and placed her paws on his shoulders as the rest of the toys were making a plan. Hannah and her mom were out, so they didn't need to worry about someone coming in for now.

JoJo was more quiet than usual, for two reasons. One, because he was naturally quiet. And two, he wasn't used to being surrounded by many girls which made him nervous. Andy started to think he had gynophobia which surprised them she'd even know such a word. Even though he didn't know what that meant, he denied that he had such a phobia.

"Why don't we climb down from the window?", JoJo suggested, trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice from saying the obvious, pointing to the window. Andy looked up from the floor, a smile forming on her face.

"Great idea, Jo!", she said, jumping up from the floor. She along with Woody and Kat ran to the bottom of a moving box to climb up to the window ledge. They climbed up the box and started to jump for the window latch to unlock it.

"Ugh!", Kat grunted, giving up trying to reach it after a minute. A metaphoric light bulb started to light up in her head as another idea came, "Woody, can you lean forward a little bit."

"Okay...", he said slowly, following her instruction. Kat jumped on his back and sat on his shoulder.

"Oof!", he grunted from the unsuspecting pressure, "What are yo-" Kat pushed his hat down, tilting it and place it over his eyes, by accident as she tried to reach the latch.

"Yo, Andy! Try and get up here.", she instructed this time once she realized they wouldn't reach it. Andy listened and tried to climb to her shoulder. She didn't succeed. Right when she was about to Kat shoulders, Woody lost his balance and lost his footing as well, sending the three to the ground with a thud.

"Ow...", they groaned, staring up at the ceiling.

"Well, you guys failed.", Lizzy smirked at the three, helping Kat to her feet while Stacey helped Andy and Buzz helped Woody. Casey and Tyler were laughing, but were trying hard to stop when they saw they were being given the stare by their cousin.

"Well, our exits not going to be the window.", Buzz muttered, looking up to the said object. Then out of nowhere, all the toys in the room started to hide, jumping into boxes or hiding under the bed. The gang followed suit and ran under the bed, backing up into the shadows. The loud thuds of footsteps were soon heard and becoming louder as they approached the room.

"Sid! Give Mr. Bear back! Hey, stay away from my room!", Hannah's voice shrilled. Sid stormed in her room, slamming it in her sister's face and locking it. Andy and Woody place their ears over Tyler's and Casey's ears and pulled them closer, feeling them shiver under their arms. Melia curled up in Casey's and Tyler's lap and looked towards the agreement with sad and scared eyes.

Sid ignore Hannah's pleads and started to pace back and forth, holding a brown bear up to his face with a blank face.

"I'm not crazy.", he muttered under his breath. But then snapped his head back up to the door, "I'll leave, if this bear of yours talks! I know it can!" His voice was taunting.

"Crazy!", Hannah hissed through it.

"Speechless in my presence, huh?", he smirked. He grabbed the bears head and tore it off with ease, mainly since it was already old and worn out. He then unlocked the door and handed Hannah the broken toy. She just looked at it with blank eyes.

"Nutcase! No wonder why mom and dad gave you a therapist!", Hannah yelled at him.

"Brat.", Sid spat at her.

"Sid! Don't call your sister that. Go to your room.", Mrs. Philips ordered him, pointing to said room.

"Whatever.", he muttered, rolling his eyes, not caring at all. She then looked at what her daughter was holding in her hands.

"Look what Sid did!", Hannah yelled, holding the broken bear to her mom's face, "…Again!"

"Well, you know better to leave your toys around. You know how he is when he sees them.", she explained.

"Why don't you throw him into a crazy house or something? This can't be normal."

"Cause they're only toys, if they were living things then it would be a different case. Now come on and help finish unpack.", her mom said with finality in her voice, causing Hannah to drop the subject. With that, she closed her bedroom door and followed her mom downstairs. The toys in her room emerged from their hiding spot when they were sure no one is going to come in.

"Can't believe he's still the same psychopath then before.", Buzz said to no one in particular.

"Yeah, no kidding.", Andy answered.

"He only goes crazy when he sees a toy. Other than that, he's fine.", Stacey informed, fighting the sarcasm in her voice.

"Now, our way home is past Sid and Scud.", JoJo rolled his eyes, "What's the plan?"

"Why don't we sneak out at night when everyone's asleep?", Casey suggested with a smile.

"Ya got a smart kid there, Woods.", Kat smirked, patting the little kid on the back.

"So all we got to do is wait till night fall and we are home free.", Andy smiled, sprawling her on the floor to relax, "Might as well get comfortable."

_~~XxX~~_

Jessie hated to lie around doing nothing, but under her circumstances she had no choice. Her torn legs were being held in place with clear tape they found on Andy's desk. They had hidden her in the closet until they could make it look not as bad as it was.

This was what Jessie considered torture and respected lazy people who were able to do nothing over longer period of time. That, she concluded, took endurance to keep it up and the will power she did not possess.

The door opened a little more, creating a bigger crack of light into the shadowed closet. Jessie placed her hand over her eyes to shield it from the light. A silhouette of a familiar porcelain doll shone in the light.

"Bo Peep?", Jessie asked in a whisper. Just then a needle became part of that silhouette and she started to come closer.

Jessie started to back up against the wall, fear started to grow, and stuttered, "Look, I'm s-sorry about W-woody and all that..." Bo Peep hushed her and started to unpeel the tape. Just then, she noticed that the fragile doll also had yarn with her and came to a conclusion that wouldn't have ended in her coming apart anymore. The two stayed quiet as Bo Peep tried to stitch up her legs as best as she could. It didn't have to be perfect, just enough for it to look ok to be fixed by Mrs. Davis.

"Thanks...", Jessie whispered as Bo Peep was half way done with her last leg.

"Its fine.", she responded, not looking up, sowing up the last stitches.

"I really am sorry." This got the doll to look up to look into her friend's eyes.

"You know, if I had to lose Woody to someone, I'm a little relieved it was to you.", she confessed, a little embarrassed by it.

Jessie blinked, "Why?"

"Because I'll know you'd take care of him.", she smiled, but then added with a more serious tone, "And you better, cause I didn't want to lose him for nothing." Bo Peep held the needle up, almost close to Jessie's face to prove her point, "Got it?"

Pushing the needle down, away from her face, Jessie replied, "Yeah, I promise." She held her hand up to show she meant it and smiled. That was one thing Bo Peep envied about Jessie; she had a smile that made other people smile, despite how they were really feeling inside. True to that statement, she smiled back at her friend to show she understood. When Bo Peep finished stitching up her leg, she helped her friend off the ground. Jessie had to balance most of her weight on the doll, feeling her legs were going to give in under her. Bo Peep placed her back on the floor when she felt like she was going to fall down.

"Wait right here. I'll be back.", she said when she saw Jessie's confused face.

"Yeah 'cause I was on my way to Disneyland now that I know that I can walk again.", Jessie rolled her eyes, but smiled to let her know she was joking. Bo Peep let out a giggle before she went off to find something to have her balance on. She finally found was she was looking for and came back with a stick from a bundle that was used for a game of "pick-up sticks". She handed it to Jessie, who tried to stand up once she got her hands on it. Bo Peep helped her a little and she finally stood up, leaning her weight on the stick.

"Thanks, partner.", Jessie said, playfully punching her arm.

"No problem.", Bo Peep smiled, walking slowly out of the closet next to Jessie, "I wonder what they're doing right now?"

"Hopefully, getting back here.", she said, looking up to the window where the sun was about to set.

~~XxX~~

Hannah slept soundly in her bed, the covers pulled past her head. The gang emerged from their spot, being as quiet as possible.

They had spent their last afternoon together by hanging out. JoJo mainly stuck with Melia and Lizzy, who he hit it off very well. They had conversations that had complicated words that confused many and told each other jokes that only they could understand. Andy hung out with Stacey and Kat which consisted of two of them doing stupid stunts while the other one called them idiots. Just guess who was who. Casey and Tyler stayed close with their dad and Buzz, who they now liked to tease him by calling him Mrs. Nesbit because of two dolls that had a big mouth. After a day of fun, they now had to go back, knowing that they are worrying about them back home.

"I'm going to miss ya.", Casey whispered, her arms around Melia, who was also being crushed into a bear hug by Tyler.

"Yeah…", Tyler muttered,

"Ruu.", Melia whispered sadly.

"It was nice meetin' ya guys, if you get the chance, come on over.", Andy said, hugging Stacey and Kat. Just then a thought an occurred to her, "Hey, why don't ya'll come and live with us?! Get away from the nutcase."

Kat, Lizzy, and Stacey exchanged sad looks to each other.

"We can't.", Stacey spoke, "We're one of Hannah's favorite dolls. We actually give joy to her."

"She'll be heartbroken if she discovered we're missing.", Lizzy added, "You guys got Andy and we got Hannah."

"Ya dig?", Kat finished.

Andy smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I do."

"Come on, we better get going. We don't know when Andy and Molly are coming home.", Woody said as he and Buzz made their way to the door. Kat and Stacey were going to come with, just to make sure they got out safely. Also, Hannah took them downstairs earlier and got a skim of the area. The toys that were coming followed suit.

"Wait!", a voice piped up, quietly.

Lizzy walked up to JoJo.

"It was great talking with you, I wished you could stay longer.", she said, barely over a whisper.

"It was no problem. My pleasu-", JoJo stopped when Lizzy got a little on her tippy toes to give him a small peck on his cheek. Now he wasn't able to form a perfect sentence, let alone a word. All that came out of his mouth was gibberish that made Lizzy giggle.

"Come on, lover boy.", Andy smiled, pulling him to leave. Before he let himself being dragged, he placed a small kiss on her cheek. Outside of the door, Woody, Buzz, Tyler, Casey, Stacey, and Kat were waiting for the two to come out.

"What took you so long?", Kat asked them, placing her hands on her.

"My partner in crime got distracted.", Andy rolled her eyes and made kissing sounds and pointed at him. JoJo snapped back to earth and playfully punched her shoulder.

"Ready, guys?", Buzz asked them.

"Do we get a choice?", Andy asked sarcastically. Never the less, the gang started their journey back home.

_~..:.~_

**A/N: Eh, not really happy how this came out, but I felt the need to update. At this rate the next chapter will be the last or second to last probably, just so you know! As always, read and review! Reviews motivate me big time and greatly appreciated! ^^ Until next time! Now go read/watch the book/movie now! (JK, JK, but seriously, like, right now. XD)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Omg! *throws confetti at you... or your screen* Welcome to the last chapter of Little Bundles of Joy! *Spaz attack***

I'm SO VERY SORRY about the long wait, but with writer's block it's hard to know what to write. But here it is! I'll say more after the story, so you can just read already. Hope you enjoy this! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Toy Story or any of its character. Probably never will… *sad face*. I do own my own characters and the plot.

**Little Bundles of Joy**  
Chapter 14

~xOx~

Woody and the gang traveled down the dimly-lit hallway, careful not to make any noise and risk waking someone up. The slightest sounds almost made some of them jump, nervous that it was someone getting up to get something. The hallway was pretty narrow and there weren't many places they could have hid in. The stairs was halfway down the hall towards what they believe were Sid's and the parent's room.

They all quietly and as quickly as they could descend down the long, well at least to them, flight of stairs. Woody and Buzz helped Tyler and Casey down the steps causing them to go a few steps slower. The other four eased their way down, careful not to make a sound. As they neared the last three steps they actually thought they were going to make it without a hitch. Unfortunately, it didn't end this way. Kat made her way to the next edge and stepped on her untied shoelace on accident causing her to fall. She crashed into Andy and JoJo who were in front of her and caught them off guard. The three tumbled down the last of the steps and landed with a good _'thud'_. They opened their eyes and froze. A few feet away were Scud, still sleeping, undisturbed by their crash. The rest hurried down as fast as they could to join them. Stacey was first to help them up and soon joined again by the other four.

"Geez, that was a close one, huh?", Stacey whispered as she lifted Kat off of them. For some reason, her soft, quiet voice was what woke the sleeping pet. His eyes flew open and he lifted his head toward the sound.

Scud's eyes narrowed as he caught sight of the familiar cowboy and space ranger, growling as he stood up and stalked toward them. Obviously, he remembered what happened before and learned how to hold a grudge. Andy and JoJo quickly hid Tyler and Casey in the shadows near the archway to the kitchen, so the dog won't decide to chase after them instead. Kat and Stacey followed them.

"Guys got a plan?", Kat asked the two teenage looking dolls.

"Um... Not really!", Andy hissed, trying to think of something quick. This was a bad time to find out she did not think well under pressure. After deciding she might just improvise, she quickly snatched JoJo's red hat and looked at it.

"Hey, give me that!", JoJo hissed and tried to make a grab for it, but got a hold of just air instead when she moved it out of the way. She quickly grabbed whatever small object that was around her and chucked it at Scud. Luckily, she didn't miss.

The dog looked up and toward the direction in which the object came from. The brown haired doll then held the red hat like how a matador would hold up a cape.

"Come on, come toward the pretty red hat.", Andy whispered, shaking the hat a little. Scud stared at her for a second and then turned back to Woody and Buzz, who were again trying not to get backed up into the corner or against the wall.

"Idiot, you know that only works on bulls.", JoJo said, snatching his hat back and putting it on.

"Can't blame me for trying.", she countered back; she really hoped that would have worked.

"Anymore bright ideas?", Stacey asked, directing the question to all of them.

"I have one!", Kat announced, proudly. She then went in front of them and yelled to Scud, "Hey, fart face!" She was loud enough for him to hear, but not those who were upstairs. She then continued to start teasing and taunt. Andy quickly realized what she was doing and decided to join in. Stacey and JoJo weren't so incline to jump in right away.

"Nananana! You ain't scary!", Andy taunted, faking a laugh as she stared at Scud's teeth.

"You couldn't scare a cat!", Kat added, making funny faces at him. The dog growled and forgot about the cowboy and space ranger as he started to go toward them.

"Great, now he's going to come after us.", JoJo said, sarcastically and they started to back up, trying to keep a distance from Scud, "You guys probably didn't think of that, huh?"

"No, we did not.", Kat stated bluntly.

"W-what now?", Stacey asked.

"What else? Run!" The four of them bolted, heading in different directions. Woody and Buzz took this opportunity to run to the shadows where Tyler and Casey were, making sure they were ok.

Scud first went after Kat, making them run in a circle in the entrance hall. After a few minutes, he started to get dizzy making him to slow down to a halt.

"You guys just stay right here and don't go anywhere.", Woody instructed Tyler and Casey sternly before he and Buzz joined to help the four.

The dog closed his eyes and shook his head in an attempt to get the room to stop spinning. When he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Buzz and then started to go after the poor space ranger. He ran in all different directions to trick the chasing pet, but none have worked. Andy soon thought of a plan and unlatched her rope from her belt.

"Here! Take this.", she told Woody as she handed him one end of brown rope, "Come on!" They ran to the archway that led to the kitchen and positioned themselves and the rope to make a trap.

"Buzz! Come over here!", he then yelled, waving his hand in their direction. The space ranger did what he was instructed and saw the brown rope, quickly catching on to what they were doing. He quickly jumped over the rope and up against the wall on the other side to not get fallen on. Scud saw this and jumped over, but started to slide on the slippery kitchen tile floor, letting out a yelp.

"Darn it!", Andy hissed, disappointed it didn't work. The growling dog turned back towards them and started after them.

Scud decided to go after Andy causing her to tossed the rope aside, knowing she won't be able to roll it fast enough, and ran wherever her feet decided to go. Casey quickly ran out of their hiding place when the dog's back was toward her and grabbed the rope, retreating back quickly. Tyler helped her roll it back and continued to watch helplessly in the dark shadow.

Unfortunately for Andy, the cowgirl soon found herself up against a wall. She inwardly slapped herself for getting in this situation. She had to think and fast or she'll find herself as a new chew toy.

"Hey, look!", Andy exclaimed in amazement and pointed behind Scud, "A distraction!" When he looked toward the direction to see what she was pointing at, she took this opportunity to slip away and run once again.

Scud then chased Stacey through the living room, growling and letting out a few barks, before he caught sight of Woody and switched targets. It came apparent that he didn't really care who he was going after as long as he got someone. It wasn't long until Scud changed again and went after JoJo.

'How long are we going to have to keep this up?', the young cowboy thought, desperate for an idea to stop this. His eyes then widen as a plan came into realization. He started for the farthest wall from his position which was the one with the archway leading to the kitchen. JoJo gained more speed which caused Scud to follow faster.

"What's he doin'?", Andy muttered to herself.

He ran straight toward the painted wall and just before he would ram himself into it, he made a sharp right turn. Scud, right on his tail, didn't see that coming and collided with said structure. The dog let out a loud yelp and growled angrily. He barked two times before they heard a door getting slammed. Scud whimpered, taking a few steps back. JoJo and everyone else took this distraction and ran to the shadows with Tyler and Casey as heavy footsteps descend the staircase.

Sid emerged from the dim light and into the small entrance hall. His eyes were droopy and red from being disturbed from his sleep and his clothes wrinkled. He muttered some "choice" words that will not be written because of the rating of this story.

"Scud, you stupid dog!", Sid glared, "Shut up, you'll wake everyone up!" Even though he didn't really have room to talk since his voice could, too. Scud growled and glared toward the hiding place of the group, a small, but noticeable, bark escaping.

"That's it.", Sid grumbled, getting Scud and carrying him back upstairs to his bedroom, making his pet squirm under his arm. As soon as they heard a door upstairs closed, Woody and the group emerged from the shadows of their hiding place.

"I'd never thought I say this, but thank goodness for Sid!", Kat exclaimed happily as she pumped her fist in the air. Their excitement was short-lived when they realized no windows were unlocked and there were no doggy-doors to exit.

"What are we going to do now? Don't tell me we just did all that for nothin'!", Andy asked, obviously worried.

"There's got to be a way out!", Casey said, trying to be optimistic about their current situation.

"She's right! Let's see if we can find another way out.", Kat backed her up. All of them split up in search of an exit.

"Can we get out of this way?", Tyler called from entrance hall in the shadows. Everyone else headed toward him to see what he was talking about. He was pointing to an air vent.

"Nice find, Tye!", Andy said, patting his head. Woody unscrewed the cover and held it open for everyone to get in before in himself. Luckily for them Buzz's glow in the dark suit lit the way for them. They thought it was going to take awhile to find their way out, but they were lucky this time. It only took five minutes or so to find an exit to the outside. Woody tried to squeeze his hand through the vent to unscrew it, but his hand wouldn't go through.

"I can't get through.", he told them.

"What now?", Kat asked, shaking the covers to see it could open that way.

"Maybe we can slam into it and it will open.", JoJo suggested with sarcasm, thinking that would only work in cartoons. But that remarked seemed plausible to Kat and Andy.

"Everyone, get behind us! ", Andy said with Stacey, Kat, and JoJo by her side. They listened, hoping this will actually work.

"What are we doing? I was joking about that!", he said as the three girls got ready to charge, not listening to him.

"Ready? 3…2…1", Kat counted down, "Go!" The four charged as fast as they can toward the obstacle and the force of them crashing into it opened it. They tumbled and fell flat on their face.

"That was… awesome!", Kat exclaimed, jumping to her feet, "Let's do that again!"

"Let's not.", Stacey countered back, fixing her hair band and sitting up.

"I can't believed that worked…", JoJo muttered under his breath as he stood up and helped Andy to her feet. Woody, Buzz, Tyler, and Casey ran out of the vent towards them.

"You guys ok?", Buzz asked them.

"Yeah, we'll live.", Stacey said as she fixed her dress, "Now let's find a way through the fence and then you guys are home free." They looked for a way under the fence or a loose board. Within a few minutes they found a weak spot, which was a loose board, in the fence.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye, huh?", Kat asked.

"I guess so….", Andy whispered, but then tried to sound happy again, "It was great hanging out with you guys."

Tyler then hugged Kat's leg while Casey hugged Stacey's and smiled, "Yeah, same here!"

"Likewise for sure.", they told them, as they got to their knees to give them an actual hug.

Kat then turned to JoJo and smiled, "Don't worry I'll pass on a hug to Lizzy." JoJo's eyes widen and looked away sheepishly.

"Th-thanks.", he stuttered.

"D'aw, he's shy!", Andy laughed, nudging him with her elbow.

"Great, you're not going to let this go, huh?", he smiled.

"You know me so well.", she grinned big, slugging her arm around his shoulder.

"And neither will we!", Tyler and Casey announced together.

"Well, bye guys. We better start heading back.", Stacey said, pointing back at the house.

"Yeah, same with us.", Buzz said as held the plank of wood up so they could go through. Stacey and Kat stayed until all of them were on the other side of the fence before they headed back to the air vent. Woody and the group made their way down the sidewalk.

"Guys want to have a race back home?", Andy suggested, feeling like she wanted to run.

"Yeah!", the little kids exclaimed happily.

"Sure, why not?", Buzz agreed. They all got in a straight line next to each other and got ready.

"Ok, ready… set….", Andy started, but bolted down the street before saying 'go'. They chased after her and caught up to her easily.

"Hey, false start!", JoJo accused, laughing a little.

"I did say, 'go'!", she laughed, "…In my head." The older ones didn't run that fast, so the little kids didn't get left behind. JoJo and Andy slowed down, so Casey would be in between them and then raised her up by her hands, carrying her as they ran. Woody looked back as she got into a fit of laughter and saw Tyler having a little trouble catching up. He slowed down and picked him up, placing him onto his shoulder. His green eyes widen in surprise for a second before he smiled big and laughed. The older cowboy ran faster as they got to the front. After a few minutes, they slowed down when they started to get tired.

Buzz glanced at Tyler on Woody's shoulder and Casey being swung back and forth between Andy and JoJo and couldn't help but smile.

"Jessie's lucky to have you.", the space ranger blurted out and caught his friend's attention.

"Huh?", Woody was caught off guard by this.

"You better treat her right.", Buzz looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"Of course.", Woody answered and gave a small smile which his friend quickly returned. They soon arrived back at the Davis household and saw that the van wasn't there. The family hasn't come back yet from their family party. They slipped in quietly via the dog door in the front. Now too tired to head upstairs, they decided to get as much sleep as they could downstairs before someone would wake them up.

~xXx~

The toys woke up to the sound of the door slamming and lay lifeless on the living room table. It wasn't long until they felt the sensation of being lifted and carried upstairs by Andy. Bright sunlight shone through the windows. Woody glanced at the clock and saw it was almost eleven am. When they got to the bedroom, he laid them down on the bed to help his mom make lunch. All the toys in the room came alive in the room. Woody looked around the room before going off the bed and saw Jessie on the computer desk, surprise to see her legs already fixed.

"Well, go on.", Buzz told his friend, motioning him to Jessie.

"Thanks, Buzz.", he smiled, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder before jumping off the bed. He climbed up the desk chair and onto the table before saying, "Hey, Jessie." She looked up to the voice, surprised. She grinned big before jumping up and wrapping her arms around him which he did the same thing.

"I'm so glad you guys are back!", she exclaimed happily.

"Who fixed your legs? I thought you'd still be in the closet or something.", Woody said as they let go of each other and headed to the window sill.

"Bo sewn my legs!", she smiled, "The first time wasn't that good but before we all went to bed, she did it tighter, so I can walk without a stick."

"That was really nice of her.", he said, "So you guys are fine?"

"I guess so…", she answered, quietly, "She seemed to have given me her blessin'. What about Buzz?" Her eyes seemed sad at the thought of him. She knew she hurt him, but she really liked Woody, too. Jessie would feel horrible if she said yes when she liked someone else. She would have felt that she had used him or something like that.

"Same with him.", Woody answered the same tone as her. There was an awkward silence between them that neither of them knew how to break. He wanted to ask her, but didn't know how to put it out there without having it make this moment more awkward then it really was.

"Hey, uh, Jessie?", he started slowly.

"Yeah? What's the matter?", Jessie asked, wondering why he sounded nervous.

"Can I ask you something?"

"I believe you just did.", she laughed, "What is it?

"Do you think you want to try this?", he asked, but then added, "For real?" Woody really hoped that was clear enough, he wasn't sure if he could ask again. It a few second for Jessie to understand what he meant and her eyes widen. He was about to tell her it was fine if she needed time when he saw her expression, but was cut off as she tackled him with a hug.

"I take that as a yes then?", he laughed, hugging back.

"What do you think?", Jessie laughed, holding on tighter.

"Oops!" The two looked towards the voice and saw Tyler and Casey's head peeking up from the desk.

"We can go if you want some private time…", Tyler said, getting ready to back down.

"No, its fine.", she smiled, getting off of Woody and helping them up onto the desk, "We needed to talk to you too, anyway."

"Awe! What a happy moment!", Andy piped up as she and JoJo secretly watched the scene.

"Yeah, it looks like everything work out, huh?", he smiled at his cousin, but it slowly faded, "But it feels as if we forgot somethin'..."

The sound of a familiar "baa" came from behind them, making the two turn toward the sound.

"Miss Peep, your lost your sheep again.", Buzz smiled, leading the sheep over to Bo, "They were by the toy chest."

"Thank you, Buzz.", she smiled warmly, "I've been looking for them all morning."

"It was no problem." The two looked up to the desk where Woody and Jessie were playing with Tyler and Casey.

"They look happy, huh?" Bo Peep commented, breaking the somewhat uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah… Are you going to be ok?", he asked, concerned.

"I should be… in time.", she answered, sadness in her voice, "Thanks for caring about me. What about yourself?"

"Same. As long as they're happy, you know?"

"Yeah…", she paused before adding, "I know you'll find someone else." Bo placed a friendly hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

"You, too." Buzz smiled then walked away, still needing sometime to be alone. Andy and JoJo watched from the corner of their eyes. Andy started to think of something and smiled.

"What's with that smile? It's out of place and _creepy_.", JoJo commented, worried she finally cracked.

"Oh, nothing! You silly!", she laughed, playfully punching his shoulder, "Can you excuse me for one moment?" Before he could answer, she quickly made her way to a certain shepherdess.

"Hiya, Miss Peep!", Andy greeted her with kind smile.

"Oh, hello there Andy.", Bo smiled back.

"What you say we set you up on a little date with a certain space ranger, huh?" Andy smiled, nudging her with her elbow softly.

"What? Uh..." Before Bo Peep could have answered, she found the young cowgirl being dragged away by her ear.

"Have you learned nothing from this?", JoJo grumbled as he pulled her away from Bo.

"Awe, but Jo! I think we owe them now.", his cousin said back and then yelled back to the shepherdess, "We'll talk more about the details later!"

"No, you won't!", he yelled, not wanting to meddle into anyone else's affair for awhile now.

"Yes, we will!", Andy followed with a contradiction.

"Ugh!", JoJo groaned and then thought to himself, _'Were we really this annoying?'_

Bo Peep giggled to herself at the sight before her before walking away to be with her thoughts.

'_Maybe I'll take her up on her proposition…'_

~xXx~

"So… You lied to us to protect us?", Tyler said, slowly trying to understand. Tyler and Casey have been talking with Bo Peep, Buzz, Andy, JoJo, and of course Woody and Jessie. They've been talking for about a half an hour, filling in the kids questions, whether or not it had anything to do with the situation earlier. The group of eight was sitting under the bed for more privacy.

"Yes…", Woody answered, trying to pick his words right, "If we told you the truth, you guys would be confused and heartbroken."

"We didn't want to put you through that.", Jessie finished, sadly.

"See! I told you they had a reason!", Casey exclaimed to Tyler, sounding all knowing, "They wouldn't just lie to us for nothin'! But did you listen? No, you did not. And got us into that mess!"

"I'm sorry about that.", he blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Casey.", Woody said, sternly, "Don't blame it all on your brother."

"Yeah, we all contributed to what happened.", JoJo defended.

"Yeah… _They_ are the ones that messed up.", Andy sadly nodded her head and was soon hit in the back of her head by her cousin. "Ouch!"

"_That includes you_.", he hissed.

"Duh! I know that!", she retorted back, "Just joking around."

"Don't think that's the time for that."

"Ok! We are way off topic here.", Buzz interrupted, trying to bring the group back together, "We all had our part in this, but we all helped try and make it right."

"Buzz is right.", Woody backed him up, "And now we are going to try and make it stay that way."

"So what's going to happen now?", Tyler piped up.

"Your mom and I are going to be together.", he answered, trying not to sound awkward; they _are _surrounded by each of their ex.

"You're not doing this because we're here, right?", Casey asked, feeling guilty about it.

"Or because we kept meddling?", Andy asked on account for her and JoJo. Woody and Jessie looked at each other, the cowgirl answered for them.

"We're together because we want to be together." The two looked at Bo and Buzz to see what they would say. The five seconds before they answered were agonizing.

"As long as you're happy…", Buzz started.

"We're happy.", Bo finished.

"Don't y'all think a _group hug_ is in order here." , Andy spoke up. Tyler and Casey quickly responded and tackled Woody and Jessie in a giant hug, soon joined by Andy when she was happy that it wasn't just her in the hug. JoJo, Bo Peep, and Buzz joined the hug after asking themselves the same question, 'why not?'.

_After everything that happened, things finally felt right again. _

_~The End~  
_

**A/N: Well, that's the end! I'm sad to see this story finished and I will miss writing this. I hoped you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I want to thank all of my lovely reviewers and readers. If it wasn't for you wonderful people this story would have probably been abandon, so you all deserve a round of applause and a cookie! YAY, I love you all! (In a not creepy way XD) *spaz out* I also want to thank you for being patient with my weird times I update and long breaks when writer's block hit me like a ton of bricks XD. I also want to thank Chiro-the-dragon with helping me with the story and ideas. You rock! :D **

**So, for the last time for this story, please review and let me know what you think! ^^ **


End file.
